Comatose
by Sparkling Draco
Summary: Bella wakes up from a Coma and finds out the life she had doesn't exist. She searches all over the world for her love with Esme's sisters, can Bella find Edward? Or is he gone forever? Better than it sounds. R&R!
1. It's Torn Away

**Disclaimer :** I don't own any Twilight Saga stuff, that all belongs to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter One : It's Torn Away

This is the last time I will struggle  
The eyes of a million follow each step I take walking further into hell.  
The weak and willing wither under the weight of their own restraint  
We hold an idea of the way it's suppose to be.  
Every motion creates a canyon left empty.  
Slowly the path begins to crumble and split  
Destruction lurks waiting to fill the void.  
While the other motions grief and iridescent light.  
A sense of knowing and divide, this is a choice in which we all relate.

"_Forever and forever and forever" Edward murmured.  
"That sounds exactly right to me." And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever…_  
Suddenly I was kissing air, I opened my eyes and Edward was no-where to be found.  
"Edward?" I asked curiously, looking around our room for him.  
"I'll be back in a moment" I heard Edward say, his voice wasn't the same. It has changed from loving to formal, it confused me but I just shrugged it off as my imagination.  
"Okay" I said and sat down on the bed after straightening my clothes, I looked up when I heard someone walk into the room.  
"Honey, I thought I put you to bed already." I said when I saw Renesmee come into our room, she skipped over to me - her bronze curls bouncing around her beautiful face – and held my hand.  
"Please wake up baby" Renesmee said quietly, _what?  
_"I don't understand, Renesmee what are you talking about?" I asked with a nervous laugh.  
"Bella you need to wake up" Edward said walking back into the room, he knelt down in front of me and held my hand in both of his, "Please… For us".  
"What? Edward you're confusing me, I am awake." I whispered with my eye brows furrowed.  
Both Edward and Renesmee got up and motioned for me to follow them, I slowly got up from the bed and followed them outside to the front of our little cottage where the rest of my family stood. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Jake were looking at me with expressionless faces.  
"We love you Bells, wake up for us" All of them said together, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms stubbornly.  
"Is this a joke you're all playing on me? Emmett was it your idea?" I sighed, looking at Emmett – who remained blank – "Or was it Jake's?"  
"Please come back to us Bella" They whispered, _are they… are they fading? _I blinked my eyes to clear my vision and sure enough, my family was fading away. I looked to my side and saw Edward with Renesmee in his arms – I would have loved the sight, but they too were fading -, I reached out my hand to touch his arm but my hand just went straight through his body. I gasped and quickly pulled my hand back to cover my mouth that had popped open.  
I looked back to the rest of our family just in time to see them completely disappear, I let out a little scream and squeaked "What's happening?".  
"It's time for you to wake up." Edward whispered as he and my Renesmee faded away completely.  
"_Renesmee! Edward!_" I screamed as I spun around and saw that our cottage was now gone too. "_No!_" I yelled as I sprinted at vampire speed to the main house. I entered through the back door but when I looked around for everyone all I saw was dust piles, everything was gone.  
I ran upstairs to Carlisle's office, "Carlisle?!" I yelled as I opened the door, but the whole room was empty, not a photo frame in sight. I then made my way to Esme's study and called out to her but got no answer.  
I then ran up to everyone else's rooms, my hope growing smaller with every empty room I came to.  
"Alice? Jasper?" No answer.  
"Rose? Emmett?" Nothing.  
I ran as quickly as I could up to Edward's old room – which used to still have all of his things in it – and when I found it empty of him and his things, I fell to the floor dry-sobbing until I felt the whole house shaking.  
I looked around cautiously, _is this an earthquake?_ The house kept shattering and shaking until it abruptly stopped and I was falling in darkness.

I hit the ground like a ton of bricks and I jerked up right, gasping for breath. I looked behind my eyelids and saw that I was either in a very room or someone was shining a light in my eyes.  
I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in a badly decorated room, _Alice and Esme would die if they saw this. _I could faintly hear an annoying steady beeping noise, I groaned in protest as my head started pounding.  
"_She's awake!_" I heard a frantic woman yell, _Mum?_

_**[Author Note: Okay I know I probably shouldn't have started a new story because I already have 3 that I'm still updating. But I thought of this story today and I just had to post it. I hope you like it.  
Remember, Review!]**_


	2. Hear You Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't know any of the Twilight stuff, Stephenie Meyer owns it all.

Chapter Two : Here You Me

There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance  
What would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud.  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" An unfamiliar voice said soothingly, "Can you open your eyes for me please Bella?"  
"If you turn off the lights" I croaked _what happened to my voice? It sounds so… Human.  
_"The lights aren't on sweetie, that's the sun." I heard Renee say and I could hear the tears in her voice, _the sun is shining in Forks?  
_"Perhaps we should close the blinds" The man said and when I could no longer feel the sun on my face I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times.  
"Oh Bella! It's so wonderful to finally see your eyes." Renee said sobbing loudly. I looked from her to Charlie – he was sitting on my right – and gave him as best of a smile as I could manage, I then averted my gaze to the man standing at the foot of the bed. He was young – around 30 years old – and had orange hair and green eyes, he stood at probably 6 foot and had pale skin.  
"Who are you?" I asked weakly.  
"Hello Bella, I am Doctor Faye." He said smiling at me and putting my medical charts back on the table.  
"You're not my doctor, where's Carlisle?" I asked him but he just gave me a strange look, "Doctor Cullen" I said slowly. Charlie and Renee were both looking at me worriedly, I was about to voice my confusion when Doctor Faye spoke up.  
"I have been your doctor through out your whole coma, there's no Doctor Cullen at this hospital." _Maybe he isn't working today. _  
"A… A coma? I-I've been in a _coma_?" I asked in astonishment and whispered, "How is that even possible?" low enough that they wouldn't hear me. "How long have I been… here?".  
"A year" Doctor Faye said, I sighed and wiped away a tear that had fallen down my cheek. _How strange, I can cry now?_.  
"Mom, can you please get Edward? I'd like to see him." I said, laying my head back on the pillows.  
"Edward? Honey who's Edward?" My mom asked, _what the heck does she mean 'who's Edward?'  
_"What are you talking about? Edward… my husband" I said and shook my head in frustration.  
"Bells, you're not married…" Charlie said softly, I gnashed my teeth together to control some of my temper.  
"Are you crazy? Edward and I have been married for almost a year… Well 2 years now I guess because I've been in a coma for a year. We have Renesmee, you two absolutely adore her!" I exclaimed, offended that they were playing such a cruel joke on me. I already had too much on my mind, I had a lot of questions that I knew only Carlisle had answers to. _How come my parents' hands didn't feel exceptionally warm to my ice cold skin? How come I could hear a heart beat that could only be mine? How was I dreaming earlier when I can't sleep? How was I unconscious? How could I have sun shining on my face without exposing what I am? Why didn't I feel the normal bloodlust that I usually get when I'm around humans? Why wasn't the doctor intimidated by my red eyes? Or were they gold now? Why could I cry real tears?_ So many questions.  
"Is this normal?" Renee asked as she wiped away her tears.  
"Yes, it's perfectly normal for a coma patient to dream about a completely different life and to wake up believing that it is real."  
"_Edward is real! I didn't dream him, how dare you say that!" _I screamed at him, "Mom, Dad. This isn't funny, can you _please_ go get Edward and Nessie or any of the Cullens." I said tiredly.  
"Bella… We don't know The Cullens." Renee said shakily, I sighed and rolled my eyes to show my impatience.  
"Yes you do. Mom you love Esme and Alice, and Dad; Carlisle is your favorite person in Forks." I explained, hoping to put an end to this.  
"I don't know an Esme or Alice –"  
"And there's no one named Carlisle in Forks." My parents said, I threw my hands up in the air.  
"You're unbelievable. Can I go home now?" I asked, looking up to the doctor.  
"You can after a few tests to make sure everything is working fine." Doctor Faye said and – with a quick nod – left the room.  
"I can't believe the sun is actually shining in Forks, it's a miracle" I said with a small laugh after a few minutes silence, but Charlie and Renee just looked at me nervously, "what?"  
"We're not in Forks baby" Mom said, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.  
"Then where am I?"  
"We're still in Phoenix" She said.  
"Why are we in Phoenix? Did Forks Hospital transfer me here or something?" I asked, looking at Charlie because he was the one who lives there.  
"No honey, this is where they took you when you fell at the airport." He explained quietly.  
"I fell at the airport? Phoenix airport?" I asked and couldn't remember the last time I was there.  
"Yes, when I was taking you to the airport to go to Forks, you fell down the escalator and knocked yourself unconscious. And while the doctors were treating you… you fell into a coma." Mom said sobbing quietly into a tissue.  
"I never went to Forks?" I gasped and could hear my heart racing on the machine next to me.  
"No Bells, I'm sorry" Charlie said squeezing my hand as a sob escaped my mouth.  
"I never moved to Forks… I never met Edward… Or Alice… Or Jasper… Or Esme… Or Carlisle… Or Emmett… Or Rose… Or Jake… Edward and I never had Renesmee." I gasped at the amount of pain making it's way through my chest, it was more painful than when Edward had left me and even worse than going through the transformation or Nessie's birth.

By now I was crying uncontrollably, when I had calmed down enough to speak, I looked to Renee and asked "M-Mom can I borrow your cell?" I extended my shaking hand for her to put her cell phone on it.  
"Sure, what for Sweetie?" She asked, digging through her handbag and finally handing me her cell.  
"I just need to a phone number." I said dialing The Cullen's home phone.  
"_Your call could not be connected due to a disconnected phone line. Please check the number and try again soon._" The automatic voice said, I let out a strangled gasp and ended the call.  
Next I dialed Alice's cell phone number but it didn't ring, an automatic voice told me that the number was disconnected. The same thing happened when I called Edward – to which it took me an hour to calm down enough to continue calling –, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett. But when I got to calling Rosalie and Jasper their numbers actually rang though neither of the owners picked up. I called both cells 5 more times each before Renee told me to stop.

* *  
It took 2 days for me to have all of my tests – I had to get extra ones because Charlie and Renee were worried about depression –, so when it was time to go home I was giddy about it.  
"If you have any problems Bella, please come back and see me." I nodded my head and followed my parents to their cars after the doctor had let me out of the wheelchair.  
"I've cleared up your room and put all modern things in it so it would be ready for when you came home." Renee said, opening my door for me after I kissed Charlie goodbye – he was going to follow us to Mom and Phil's house –. I waited until she was seated in the driver's seat before I spoke.  
"I still want to move to Forks mom" I said quietly.  
"What?" She asked shocked, "You still want to live there? Honey you don't have to move for Phil and me"  
"I know mom, but yes I still want to move there."  
"Okay well… we'll talk about it later with Charlie" She said uncertainly.  
"Where's Phil?" I asked, changing the subject.  
"Oh, he had an interview with some baseball people; he was going to come to the hospital when he got back yesterday and I told him you were awake but I convinced him not to and told him that you'd be home in no time at all. He's waiting for you there." I just nodded my head.

"Welcome home Bella!" Phil yelled when Charlie, Renee and I walked through the front door. He ran over to me and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek as he handed me an envelope. I hugged him back and hesitantly took it from his hands.  
"What's this?" I asked him, turning it around in my fingers, it had _Bella_ written on the front.  
"Just a little welcome home gift from your mother, father and I" I opened up the envelope and pulled out a card that read _Welcome Home_, I smiled to myself and opened it up, as it opened a card fell to the floor.  
"Huh?" I asked bending down to pick it up, I looked at it and it seemed like… _a credit card_?  
"It's a bank card; we put some money on it for you." Mom said, I looked at her and then at Phil and then to Charlie. They were all smiling brilliantly at me.  
"But… I don't need a bank card."  
"You'll need to get your life back on track Bella, buy a car or new clothes or something." Renee said while Phil and Charlie nodded their agreements.  
"You… You don't have to give this to me, I'm fine with the clothes that I have… and I don't need a car." I said holding out the bank card for them to take back.  
"We want to Bells. Please take it" Charlie said, I sighed and nodded my head.  
"Okay. Thank you" I said giving them all a hug each.

Later that night, we ordered Chinese food. I offered to cook but no one would let me, while we were eating I decided it would be a good time to bring up the Forks conversation.  
"So… Um, I was wondering that if it's okay with Dad, can I go live in Forks?" Everyone stopped eating immediately and looked at me in surprise.  
"Um… Well if your mother and Phil don't mind… Sure… I'd love to have you Bells" I beamed when Charlie said that and turned my attention to Renee and Phil.  
"Can I?" I asked eagerly, they looked at each other for a long time and when I was just about to repeat myself, Renee sighed.  
"Bella… I'm… Just not sure if I'm ready to let you go yet… I mean you just got out of hospital" She said sadly, I could feel my face frown.  
"But I want to go,_ please_ mom" I could feel my eyes starting to water but I hid them as best as I could.  
"I don't know Bella… Maybe you should think about it" She said, I sighed and wiped away the tear that had fallen.  
"I have thought about it, and I need to move there. _Please!_"  
"Bella…"  
"Forget it, I'm going to bed. Dad please don't leave without me." I got up and walked to my bedroom – not bothering to turn on the light – and curled up into a ball under my blankets.  
_I need to go to Forks! I need to go to Forks!_ I kept repeating in my head as faces of Nessie and The Cullens swam around my mind, with each face that smiled at me, my need to go to Forks grew.  
I finally fell asleep – still quietly sobbing – and hoped that my dreams would give me some peace. Thankfully I got my hope and saw my beautiful family waiting for me.

_**[Author Note: Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I really didn't know what to write. Next chapter you find out if Bella is allowed to Forks or not. Review =] xx]**_


	3. Without You

**_Chapter Three : Without You_**

Search for the answers I knew all along  
I lost myself, we all fall down.  
Never the wiser of what i've become.  
Alone I stand a broken woman.  
All I have is one last chance.  
I won't turn my back on you.  
Take my hand drag me down.  
If you fall then I will too.  
And I can't save what's left of you.  
I can't face the dark without you.  
There's nothing left to lose.  
The fight never ends.  
I can't face the dark without you.  
Swallow me under and pull me apart.  
Rain so familiar and close to the heart.  
I wanted to forgive.  
I'm trying to forgive.  
Don't leave me here again.  
I'm with you forever, the end.

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy and as if I hadn't slept at all. I felt around in my bed, looking for someone I knew wasn't there, I stayed in the same spot staring at the pillow next to me where his head should have been, running my hand across the pillow I hoped that somehow Edward would just magically appear beside me.  
I only got out of bed when I heard Renee call to me from downstairs. I slowly made my way down the hall to the bathroom and into the shower as I remembered fragments of my dream.

_*Dream*_  
_...I ran into Edwards awaiting arms and clung to him tightly as I sobbed loudly. I didn't let go of him until I felt a soft pull on my leg, I turned around and saw Renesmee smiling brightly up at me; she was just as beautiful as ever.  
"Nessie!" I exclaimed as I spun her around and hugged her tightly being careful not to crush her with my newborn vampire strength.  
"Momma!" Renesmee giggled as she nestled her bronze curls against my face. Suddenly I was being hugged in all directions by many arms..._  
_*Dream*_  
I washed away any traces of my strawberry shampoo that I knew Edward loved so much, I washed my body and let my tears mix with the hot water.  
After walking back into my room and drying myself off, I picked out my outfit for the day.  
I wore a pair of blue jeans, a simple brown singlet top and a pair of grey and white converse shoes [on profile]; I then brushed out my hair and cleaned my teeth.  
"Good morning darling" I heard Renee say as I walked into the kitchen.  
"Morning, where's Phil?"" I mumbled as I sat down at the breakfast table, Renee put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me and pulled off her apron, I saw that she had on a brown dress that came to her knees; on it were circles in the colours of yellow, orange and blue; there were straps that wrapped around to the back and defined her waist. [on profile]  
"He has training today, he tried to wake you up to say bye but he said you were sleeping so peacefully"  
"Mom... You cooked?" I asked as I hesitantly took a bite of my scrambled egg, Mom had always been known as a spontanious cook.  
"Yep" She said proudly but then added sheepishly, "Phil helped before he left" I laughed slightly and began eating my breakfast, remembering the last time I had eaten eggs. Edward had cooked me dozens of them when I was pregnant with Renesmee - not that I was aware of it -, my smile faded from my face as I thought of my angels. I silently wiped away the tear that was dropping from my eyes although it didn't go unnoticed by my mother.  
"Bella? What's wrong?" She asked, quickly coming to my side.  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just remembering things from Forks... Well my coma" I said quietly, part of me hoping that she didn't hear me but of course she did.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly.  
"It's okay, I'm just not all that hungry anymore." I said as I pushed away my half full plate of food.  
"Oh, well okay then sweety." Renee said clearly disappointed, as she picked up my plate she started speaking again. "Do you want to go shopping today? Oh! But first we need to go see Charlie." She said, back to her normal self again.  
"Okay"  
"Good, we'll go shopping for a few new outfits for you, and I think you need a haircut, and you'll need some new handbags..." I tuned out as mom went into shopping mode, I smiled despite the pain I felt when I was reminded of Alice.  
"Alright, are you ready to leave? Charlie will be expecting us soon." Mom asked as she picked up her brown leather bag.  
"Yeah I'm ready." I answered and we walked out to the car, locking it behind us.

"Morning Bells, good morning Renee" Charlie said as he opened the door to the motel room he was staying in.  
"Morning" I said as I walked through the threshold, the room was simple with white walls. As I walked in I straight away passed the double bed which had red sheets that matched the big photo of a sunset that hung in the middle of the wall. There were 2 bedside tables next to the bed which held a little lamp on each. On the right side of the room was a bench that held a phone and a television, I looked at the far wall where I saw a small round table that had 2 chairs with it and a vase of fake flowers in the middle; the table was under a window.  
"How are you feeling Bella?" Charlie asked as he motioned for mom and I to sit on the chairs, as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"I'm fine." I answered although it wasn't completely true; I knew Edward was out there somewhere... I just didn't know when I'd see him again. There were a few minutes of silence before Charlie spoke up.  
"Well, there's a reason why I asked your mother and you to come here." He started, I nodded and waited for him to continue but it was Renee who finished the sentence.  
"Last night, after you went to bed Charlie and I got talking and we decided that if you still want to live with him then we're both fine with it." I paused in playing with the hem of my shirt and stared at my mom.

Soon after that, Renee and I left Charlie's motel room and went to the local mall, being there reminded me of all the times Alice had dragged me shopping.  
"Okay where do you want to go first?" Mom asked as we walked through the automatic doors and onto the first level.  
"Um, I don't mind" I said simply and so Renee led me to **Abercrombie & Fitch**.  
"We should get you some more jeans..." She mumbled to herself. Mom picked out 5 pairs of jeans and told me to try them all on, despite hating shopping; I felt happy as I relived my many shopping trips from Forks.  
I tried on all of the pairs of jeans patiently and we ended up buying a pair that were simple black bootleg jeans and one that were blue jeans.  
Next, Mom dragged me to **American Eagle** where I bought a brown flannelette 3/4 shirt that had light brown lines over it. I also bought a midnight blue long-sleeved top that I knew Edward would like. I never thought of if I never saw him again, I know I will because I'm just not creative enough to the imagine whole Cullen family; so I knew that when I moved to Forks, Edward will be there waiting for me.  
After leaving the store Renee and I went across the hallway to **Payless Shoes**, where I bought 5 pairs of shoes. I had bought a pair of black converse sneakers, a pair of grey ballet flats that had lighter lines criss-crossed over it and a black buckle over the top of the shoe, a pair of white and blue ballet flats that had a blue plaid pattern, a pair of simple black ballet flats that had white polka dots and because Renee finally convinced me after 10 minutes of explaining that every girl should have atleast one pair of high heels, I bought a pair of grey open-toed high heels that had black lining.  
"Okay, are we finished now?" I asked as I looked at all the bags we had.  
"Um, almost. We still need to get you some new handbags." Mom said as she looked around at the stores.  
"Mom this isn't really necessary."  
"Of course it is, you've only got summer clothes." She said dismissively, I shrugged my shoulders and followed her into **Strandbags**.  
Mom and I spent longer time in this shop than any of the others, I ended up buying a white and brown shoulder bag, the straps tied up at the top and the bottom half of the bag was brown with tiny white dots over it and on the top was white with a brown floral pattern. I also bought a simple silver clutch, a light gold bag which had a heart charm on it, a simple black leather shoulder bag and a brown leather shoulder bag [all things bought on profile.].  
"Okay that comes to 127 dollars and 85 cents. How will you be paying?" The lady at the cash register said, I looked at Renee in shock; that had been the most expensive bill in one shop we had given today.  
"Credit card" Renee said as she handed over her card, the woman nodded and handed her the scanner, I waited as mom signed the receipt.  
We slowly walked out to the car and loaded all our parcels into the backseat.  
"I made an appointment for you to get your hair cut in an hour and then you have to start packing." I nodded my head, wondering when my mom could have possibly made that appointment but I quickly pushed that thought aside as another came to my attention.  
"When am I going to Forks?" I asked, trying to sound calm but I don't think I fooled her.  
"Your plane leaves tomorrow afternoon actually." She said after a long look at me, I gaped back at her.  
"Tomorrow?" I was shocked for a moment and then my mind started racing with excitement.  
"Yep, so we have a lot of stuff to get done but first I think we should get some takeaway for lunch." I nodded my head in agreement but my mind was still in overdrive, _The Cullens won't know me so what if they don't want to? What if they don't believe me? What if Edward already has a mate?_ I let out tiny groans of pain and put my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around my torso in an attempt to keep myself from breaking down.  
I looked around and noticed that we were pulling into the carpark of McDonalds.  
"Do you want to go through the drive-through and eat it somewhere else?" Mom asked as we drove around the lot.  
"Yeah that's fine" I said absentmindedly, I turned the radio on low while Renee ordered our food.  
We pulled away from McDonalds and drove a little way to a small beach, while we ate our food we watched the waves rolling into the shore. I watched this until something in the water caught my eye, it was about 500 metres out and was fiery red; it looked like fire on water. A shiver ran down my spine from the memory of the last time I had thought I saw fire on water, I wrote it off as my eyes playing tricks on me until I heard Renee speak.  
"Oh my goodness, do you see that?" She said, pointing to the fire.  
"Y-Yeah I wonder what it is." We stayed silent after that, just watching the flames move across the surface and eating our lunch, my thoughts on nothing but Victoria. In Forks - I refused to think of it as my coma. - Edward had killed her... But because nothing in Forks actually happened that means Victoria would still be alive.

"Okay let's go or we'll be late for your hair appointment"

After my hair appointment, Renee and I went back home so I could start packing. I quickly took a look in the mirror as I passed the bathroom, my hair didn't look all that different; I only got a trim and some more layers.  
I walked into my room and pulled out the biggest luggage bag that I could find, it was a normal black one with wheels.  
I raided my closet and pulled out all of my winter clothes that I could find and neatly packed them into my suitcase. I then went over to my sock drawer and my under-garments drawer to take out all of the things that were in them, by now my suitcase was half full.  
I walked out of my room and downstairs to where mom had left all of our shopping, I put all of my new clothes into a pile to be washed before I packed them. I then took the rest of the bags up to my room so I could sort them out, after I threw my new clothes into the washing machine I got to work on putting some more things into my bag.  
I took out my new bags and put all of them neatly into my suitcase except for the black shoulder bag - I was going to use that as my carry on bag -.  
After hearing the washing machine beep signaling that my clothes had finished washing, I rushed down and took them out to dry.  
I walked across the hall and saw that it was now 5:34pm so I decided that I would cook dinner tonight.  
"Mom what do you want for dinner?" I asked as I walked into the lounge room where Renee was reading a magazine.  
"Oh, you're going to cook tonight?" I nodded and waited for her to answer my question, "Um, I'm not fussed sweety, Phil will be home soon and I know he'll eat anything."  
"Okay, I'll just make something simple then" I said as I walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

I ended up making Ravioli and as we ate we made small talk.  
"How are you feeling Bella?" Phil asked casually.  
"I'm doing fine" I said quietly, I hated lying to Phil and Mom but I knew that if I told them how I was really feeling they would have me admitted back into the hospital. But I knew that I would be fine when I got to Forks and saw Edward again, he would make everything okay; and that was what was making me hold onto every piece of hope that I could gain.  
"What did you ladies do today?"  
"We went to see Charlie so he could tell Bella the news then we went shopping and Bella got her hair cut."  
"That sounds like fun, are you excited to be going to Forks?" Phil asked.  
"Yeah" I answered, _excited is a bit of an understatement_.  
The conversation didn't progress much further so when I had finished my food I quietly said that I was going to finish packing and walked upstairs.

I didn't end up getting anything more packed, I spent the whole night waiting anxiously for the morning to come and with my mind racing around the Cullens.  
_I wonder if my blood will still call to Edward, Maybe Rosalie won't hate me if I explain everything in the right way, What if they aren't the same as I believe them to be? What if they aren't... Vegetarians? _ I quickly buried that question, of course the Cullens will be vegetarian vampires. I couldn't see any of them choosing to go the... Other way. _ Will all of them still have their abilities? Will I still be Edward's exception? _ I fell asleep with these thoughts still swimming around in my head and for the first time since I had been woken from my time in Forks, I had a nightmare.

**_[Author Note: Okay Im really sorry that I haven't updated in forever, i've been having writers block, that's why this chapter is boring because I couldn't think of anything to write. Also, I don't live in America so I have no idea about American stores, so I apologise if the stores in this chapter don't actually sell those types of clothes.]_**


	4. Foreign Land

Chapter Four : Foreign Land

Steady my shaky hands

Shut off the world's demands

To get the facts down

Do you understand?

That this is a foreign land

So try to understand that

Do you understand?

Take a little look around

Nothing else hits the ground

Touch my hand

Up to the air

Dying in the foreign land

So do you understand that

Do you understand?

Do you understand?

This is what it feels to love

Then l can feel that.

- . - . -

By the time Charlie got to Renee's house I had finished packing and was waiting on the couch in a pink and black flannelette shirt, a pair of grey skinny leg jeans and my black ballet flats; I had a black winter jacket was folded over my arm for when I arrived in Forks. [on profile]

"Come on Bella, we're ready to leave now" Renee said as Charlie picked up one of my suitcases, I nodded my head and put my carry-on bag over my shoulder as I picked up the other bags and walked out the front door to my mom's car.

I took one last look at my old house and turned to get into the car, the drive to the airport dragged on and finally we reached the gates and it said that Charlie and my plane left in half an hour.

When I got to Forks, it was dinner time; so after Charlie showed me my room – which to my delight, looked the same as was the same as in my coma, he went and called for Pizza.

I sat on my bed looking at the rocking chair in the corner of my room that Edward had sat on all those months ago – before we were together, as he watched me sleep. I got up and walked over to the large window, I unlocked it and opened it as far as it would go – it took me a while as it was stiff from not being opened for years.

"Bella, pizza's here" I heard Charlie call from downstairs, I walked to my door, and looked back at my room, I saw how I left the window fully open; for a reason it didn't feel right with it just being half open or closed and looked hopefully at the rocking chair – hoping that Edward would have magically appeared.

Disappointed with the absence, I turned off my light and made my way down to the television room.

"Thanks for dinner dad" I said as I picked up the pizza box to put the leftovers in the fridge.

"No problem Bella" he said as he settled back onto the couch, I stood in the kitchen for a few minutes before I made my way up to my bedroom again and settled down on to my bed with a book.

I got about as far as the second chapter of Romeo and Juliet before I gave up and threw it on the floor.

"Bella, I'm going to bed now, you should too, I'll show you around the town tomorrow." Charlie said after knocking on my door, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:23pm.

"Okay, good-night dad" I reached over to my bedside table lamp and switched it off. I looked at the ceiling in my too-warm bed until my eyes closed and I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

"Bella?...Bella?" I woke to the sound of Charlie calling my name and lightly shaking me. I groaned and rolled over.

"5 more minutes" I mumbled, I heard Charlie chuckle.

"It's 11 o'clock Bella, time to get up" I took a deep breath and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I saw my father standing over me in a black t-shirt and one of his brown flannelette jackets, I also sawhe was wearing his old blue jeans.

"Fine" I grumbled and sat up, stretching my arms and back as I did.

"I'll be waiting downstairs" I slowly got out of my bed and walked over to my suitcases and started rummaging through them. I pulled out my new navy blue long sleeved top along with a pair of dark blue jeans, I threw my black and white converse sneakers to the pile and went in to have a quick shower to wash off the grogginess from a day of travelling.

"I'm ready" I said as I walked down the stairs 10 minutes later, I saw Charlie sitting on his couch chair watching the news, I stood there for a moment; listening to the end of a report.

"...in Oak Harbor have seemed to escalated to 15, local police have made accusations of large bears seen in nearby woods - as far as Forks, a small town close to Port Angeles... In other news..." Charlie turned off the flatscreen and turned to face me.

"Bella do you feel okay? You're looking a little pale," he walked over and put his hand to my forehead to feel if I had a temperature.

"I'm fine" I said, confused. I walked over to the hallway mirror and looked at my reflection, my skin looked paler than usual and my lips weren't their normal red colour, they were dry and faded.

I made my way to Charlie's police cruiser, on my way down the steps I slipped on a frozen step in the cement, my legs quickly gave out and I landed on my backside; the contact forced my back towards the ground and I heard my head connect with the concrete.

"Bella!... Bella! Are you okay?" Charlie exclaimed as I sat up, clutching at my throbbing head.

"I-I'm fine..." I trailed off, Charlie helped me to my feet but the moment he let go of me, my legs trembled and I started seeing stars.

"Whoa whoa, you're not fine Bella" my dad steadied me, the sudden movement made my head hurt, I held it and groaned at the pin, "I'm taking you to the emergency room"

"I don't need to to go the hospital Dad, I just need to lie down" by the time I had finished telling Charlie this, he had already lead me to the passenger side of his car and was shaking his head.

"I'm not going to risk losing you Bella, we need to check that everything is okay after that fall"

We got to Forks Community Hospital in 5 minutes - just like everywhere else in this tiny town. I was happy to see that the hospital - that I visited so often in my coma, was still the same. Charlie led me by the arm to the receptionist desk.

"Oh, Chief Swan!" An elderly lady exclaimed from behind the desk as she hurried to hold my other arm.

"Really, I'm fine" I said as I tried to pull away from their grips.

"Steady there..." The nurse trailed off.

"Bella, her name is Bella" Charlie stressed, the nurse corrected herself and then grabbed a phone and started dailing a number into it, a few minutes later, a doctor walked through the hospital doors.

"What have we got here?" The doctor was a female with long light brown hair, with pale skin and dark brown eyes, under her lab coat I saw that she had grey pants and a white sweater on.

"She slipped on some ice and I think she hit her head" I heard Charlie say from my left.

"Come on Darling, we'll find you a bed for observation." my dad and the nurse followed the doctor through the doors and to the west wing of the hospital, I was ushered into the temporary observation room and was helped onto a bed. "Sit up for me please, if you can."

"Do you need anything else Doctor Anderson?" The nurse asked as she put down a set of charts.

"No thank you June, you can go and have your lunch break now if you want." June nodded her head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Dr. Anderson pulled her stethoscope from around her neck and checked my breathing. Breath in... Breath out... Breath in... Breath out...

"Your breathing is fine, that's good, I'll just check your eyes for any signs of head trauma" Dr. Anderson check my left eye, then my right eye; she paused for a second and then checked the left one again. "there seems to be a bit of delayness with your right pupil, have you had any history with head injuries?"

"Um, well, I just got out of a Coma from a head injury, could it just be - an aftermath of that?"  
"It's possible, how long ago was your head injury?" Dr. Anderson pullled out a chart and wrote something down on it.

"Um, about a year ago, I woke up from my coma a few days ago -"

"A few days ago? Honey, why are you out of the hospital already?" Doctor Anderson asked, apparently you're supposed to be in hospital longer...

"It only took 2 days for my tests after I woke up..." I trailed off when I saw her expression.

"You're supposed to be in hospital for a minimum of a week after waking up from a comatose state," Dr. Anderson scratched down a few words on the charts and then continued talking, "Isabella, I'm afraid I am going to have to admit you"

"What? But I just got out of hospital! I don't want to go back!" I exclaimed.

"It's for your own safety Isabella, you could relapse at any moment, It was perposterous of the doctors at your previous hospital to discharge you so early." Dr. Anderson said and took out her pager and beeped it. A moment later a nurse appeared, she was younger than June, and looked to be about 20 years old, had blonde short hair and a small face.

"Yes Doctor?" the nurse asked as she opened the door and poked her head in.

"Hello Mel, can you please bring me an admittions form?" Mel nodded her head and disappeared, I put my head in my hands and sulked, the last thing I wanted to do was be stuck in another hospital, not when Edward could be out there... waiting for me.

"How long do I have to be here?" I murmured against my hands.  
"If there aren't any complications then you should only be here for a couple of days." Dr. Anderson thanked Mel when she returned with the forms and asked me to follow her back out to where Charlie was.

"What do you mean she needs to be admitted?" Charlie said, outraged.

"The doctor back in Phoenix discharged Isabella too early, and if she isn't admitted back into hospital for observation, she has a higher risk or relapsing back into a coma." Dr. Anderson explained, and when Charlie relented, she handed him the forms to fill in.

As Charlie filled them all in, I sat down in a chair nearby and waited patiently for them to come get me.

I looked up and saw a woman walked down the hall towards where I was sitting, she had strawberry blonde straight shoulder length hair, looked about a foot taller than me and had pale skin, but not just any pale skin, it was extremely pale - almost translucent... vampire paleness and moved with a gracefulness that I haven't seen in any human.

As she got closer I saw that her eyes were red, blood red. I gasped as the realisation hit me. the woman looked at me briefly with a confused expression but quickly changed it to a polite smile and carried on with her gracous walk.

I stared after her for what felt like seconds until I was pulled away from it by Dr. Anderson ushering me the same way that woman had gone.

"You'll be in room 1013"

1005... 1006... 1007A...1007B... I looked into Room 1008 - which was the only room that was actually occupied, and saw the same woman that resembled a vampire, she was sitting in a chair in the corner speaking with another woman, who had her back to me, but from the exposure of her arms and neck, her skin looked almost translucent as well, when I hesitated in front of the door, the strawberry blonde woman looked at me again, and smiled; nodding her head slightly.

"And this is your room" Dr. Anderson said brightly, opening the door to Room 1013. It was simple, and dull, just like every hospital room that I had seen before, I could see a vase of fake flowers on the bedside table and an old television box set hung up against the peach coloured walls.

It's been almost an hour since Dr. Anderson left the room, and only 5 minutes since Charlie left for the night.

I had been glancing out all night, hoping to see one of the vampire women; but I've had no such luck yet. Just in the seconds it took me to look from the door to the wall clock and back again, a woman had appeared in the doorway.

I straightened up in my uncomfortable bed and stared, it was the same woman that I had seen in the hallway and in Room 1008.

"Hello" she greeted as she walked into the room casually and sat down on the chair sitting against the wall in front of my bed.

"Hi" I murmured quietly, as her red eyes pierced through me, I didn't slink away from her; I actually took comfort in it.

"My name is Emily, what's yours?" Emily asked.

"Bella" I told her.

"Bella... that's a beautiful name"

"Thank you" I murmured, I glanced at the door and back to Emily.

I heard her bell-like laugh, and smiled slightly at the sound, my mind flashing to the female vampires that I miss so dearly.

"I won't hurt you" Emily said softly, I nodded my head and looked at the door again - now out of habit. "I'm making you uncomfortable aren't I?" Emily stood up and made her way to the door.

"No! No... You're not" she must have heard the urgency in my voice because she turned around and came to sit on the foot of the bed, not the seat.

"So what are you doing here Bella?" Emily asked as she crossed her legs and faced me.

"Um, well I was in a coma until a few days ago, but I had to come back here because my other doctor let me leave too early." I explained, Emily gave me a sympathetic look but I shrugged my shoulders, "so what about you?"

"I'm just here looking for my sister" Emily looked to the door and when I raise my eyes to it, there was nothing there, I was just about to look back down when a woman appeared.

"She's not here" the woman said.

"Um, Bella, this is my sister Alexandra"

"Hello" Alexandra said with a small smile.

"Hi" I said, "so you found your sister then?" I directed to Emily, she shook her head.

"No, we're looking for our other sister," she explained, I was just about to ask what her name was when Emily got up to a standing position and walked over to Alexandra, "well, we better go, it was nice meeting you Bella, I hope to see you again soon"

"You too..." I said slowly, and watched them leave, _bizarre_

I rolled over and layed on my side, wondering about the strange women and if it gave any hope to my family existing. I mentally slapped myself, of course they exist.

I let myself drift off to sleep and waited for the next day to come.


	5. Angel's Cry

**Chapter 5: Angels Cry**

The final blow

Hit so low

I'm still on the ground

I couldn't have prepared myself for this fall

Shattered in pieces, curled on the floor

Supernatural love conquers all

'Member we used to touch the sky

And lightning don't strike

The same place twice

When you and I

Said good-bye

I felt the Angels cry.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

It took 8 long days before I was allowed to leave the hospital, Dr Anderson wanted to make sure that whatever had happened to me earlier, wouldn't happen again.

Although I hated being there and couldn't wait to continue with my life, when the time came for me to leave, I was very reluctant.

I hadn't seen Emily and Alexandra since that first visit but I was still determined that I _had _seen them and that if they existed, then of course my family did as well. _Except for my beautiful Nessie_, my mind told me, I whimpered against the shirt that I was holding and watched my baby's face float across my mind.

"Are you alright Bells?" Charlie asked, coming to my side. I had completely forgotten that he was still in the room after the Doctor had announced that I had been discharged.

"I'm okay" I mumbled, he picked up my bag of clothes that I had just finished packing and asked if I was ready to go home. I nodded my head but only moved when Charlie had gotten to the door and turned around to see if I was following him.

As we made our way through the hospital, I looked in every direction hoping to catch a glimpse of Alexandra or Emily, but I had no such luck.

"What do you want for dinner?" Charlie asked as we drove through town, I shrugged my shoulders and waited as he pulled into a parking space along South Forks Avenue and ended up coming back with Chinese food, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled the takeaway.

"Tomorrow's going to be an easy day, okay?" Charlie told me, I protested – telling him that I didn't want to be stuck indoors all day after being bedridden in hospital for over a week, I also made sure to make it clear to him that I was feeling back to normal. "Even if you are _feeling_ healthy, you should still take it easy, maybe I could call Billy Black and see if him and Jacob would like to come over… you remember Billy and Jake right?" I stared at Charlie, _Jake… Jacob exists! _I felt a smile break out across my face as my thoughts finally finished processing, _Jacob exists… my best friend is alive… Nessie's Jake is alive… _pictures of a Rusty brown wolf flashed through my mind, protection for my daughter and I.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Charlie mused, I managed to stop myself from smiling for a moment before I answered him.

"Yeah, I remember them. I'd really like to see Jacob… again." I murmured, and as Charlie told me how much I would get along with him, I was reminded of something important, something that could change everything. "Dad… does Jacob have long hair?"

"No, actually he has short cropped hair, why?" I didn't know if Jake having short hair was a good thing or not, I knew that Wolves had to have short hair so that their fur wouldn't get all matted, but then again, Jake could just like having short hair.

"No reason… How long has he had short hair for?" I asked, hoping that it wouldn't be long – favouring my thoughts that he is a wolf.

"Um, I'm not sure, only a couple of months…" Charlie trailed off, clearly confused. I let it drop then, taken in by my thoughts about how different Jacob could be.

"Thanks for dinner" I said quietly as I got up to start washing out plates and putting away the leftovers.

"No, no, I'll do that, you go rest" I sighed dramatically and sat down on the couch, turning the television onto a movie.

After Charlie finished cleaning up, I heard him use the phone, "Hi Billy, It's Charlie" my hearing perked up and I listened closely, trying to catch on to their conversation.

"No, everything's fine, I was just wondering if you and Jake wanted to come over for lunch tomorrow…" Charlie trailed off, listening to whatever Billy was saying.

"Sure, yeah see you then… okay, bye." I heard him hang up the phone, and as much as I was trying to pay attention – I didn't have a clue what Billy's decision had been. I really hoped he'd said yes – Jake was who I needed at this time in my life, no; Edward was who I needed, but I didn't know where he was.

"So, are they coming?" I tried asking casually, but even I could hear my excitement bubbling over.

"Yep, they'll be here at 11." Charlie said and sat down in his armchair – that was known as his in my coma, and started reading his newspaper.

"Do you want me to cook lunch?" I asked.

"No it's okay, I was going to Barbeque. It'll give you and Jacob some time to catch up." I nodded my head, and watched the screen – not paying attention to the movie at all, I occupied the time by thinking up ways of how tomorrow could go, _I wonder if Jake will look the same, or smell the same, or act the same way. _There was no doubt in my mind that I would love Jacob regardless of how he really is, but I couldn't help but wonder how things could be between him and Edward when we return.

I always went over in my mind of Edward and my romantic reunion – even though he hadn't met me before, and I knew that there was no way I would let myself become a vampire until we conceived Renesmee, that was a concrete thing that _was _going to happen, I couldn't lose my baby, there was no way.

The rest of the night passed way too slowly for my liking, and by the time it was time for me to sleep, it felt like it was 2am but in reality it was only 10:30pm. I made my way up to my room after saying goodnight to Charlie, before I got into my bed, I made sure that window was still open.

"Goodnight Edward" I whispered before letting my head hit the pillow.

I dozed off to the sound of complete silence, but when I started dreaming, it was everything I had been waiting for; my love and my daughter waiting for me with the rest of my family.

I could feel morning approaching in my dream, at the moment Renesmee, Edward and I were sitting in our Meadow, the sun was shining down – proudly exposing us for what we were. I watched my beautiful Nessie as she ran through the long grass, picking the flowers that she liked most, she was wearing her favourite dress, it was black with white spots, it had no sleeves and also had pink and purple flowers at the bottom _[AN: on profile]_– it was stunning on her. She wasn't wearing shoes, but that didn't matter; it was a dream after all, her long bronze curls brushed against her face as she turned around to face us, laughing. It seemed like a fairy tale, something out of a picture-perfect movie – though I guess, it was kind of that way.

"Mommy, I got these for you" Nessie said as she handed me the flowers she had just picked.

I smiled and happily took them from her, "Thank you baby, I love them" I smelled them and smiled, leaning back on Edward.

"Daddy play tag?" Ness asked Edward, I watched them chase each other for a few minutes before he let Nessie catch him, this went on for a longer half an hour before I called them back to me.

"It's time to go"

We actually ended up staying an extra 20 minutes because Renesmee didn't want to leave just yet, I spent the time watching her and Edward get along, I could see the sun bounce off Edwards skin into diamonds on to Nessie's skin – which glowed in the sunlight.

-.- -.- -.- -.-

"I love you sweety, always remember that" I whispered to Renesmee as I hugged her tightly, I heard her sob quietly into the crook of my neck.

"Do you have to go Momma?" She asked

"Yes, but I'll be back as soon as I can" I said sadly, I hugged her once more and then handed her over to Rosalie, I looked at Edward for a second before I threw myself into his arms, I clung to him as hard as I could, knowing that I wouldn't actually be hurting him and sobbed tearlessly into his shirt.

"Come find me, love" Edward said softly, seeming to be more confident than I was that we would be together again.

"I will, I love you" I murmured, I inhaled – hoping to remember his scent until I got to see him again, even if I had to remember it for ever.

"I love you too Bella"

I said good bye to everyone and watched them fade from my sight, there was a faint buzzing sound in the distance and I felt the distinct need to follow it.

As I got closer, the noise got louder until the point that it was starting to give me a headache – which was strange since vampire's don't get headaches. I could feel something against my back, but I wasn't leaning against anything, I walked to the couch and sat down, looking around at my now empty home. I saw Edward's piano, it looked so strange without him sitting there. Nessie's dollhouse was sitting against the wall, with all her dolls and cars still in place.

As I looked at these, I started feeling sleepy and I could feel my eyes drooping – which was also weird.

I fell against the arm rest, and let my eyes close; when my exhaustion faded away, I opened my eyes. I was shocked to see that I was looking at my own room this time, it took me a few minutes to realize that I was actually awake and that I should get out of bed.

I rolled over, expecting Edward to be there, and when I didn't feel him, I got a strange shock to my system. I jumped up from my bed and ran to my window, checking that it was still open – it was, I looked over at the rocking chair that he would sometimes sit in while waiting for me to get dressed, I went over and sat in it, rocking back and forth like Edward used to do when I was sitting on his lap.

There was a knock on my door and I quickly wiped away the tear that had fallen, "Yeah?"

"I was just checking to see if you're up" Charlie explained as he opened my door, I stood up from the chair and gestured to myself, showing up that I was awake. "I'm just going to go and get some meat for today, do you think you'd be able to clean the lounge room for me?"

"Sure" I said and made my way downstairs, Charlie following behind me.

It only took me 10 minutes to clean up the room, and by the time Charlie came home I had showered and dressed. I decided to wear a pair of light grey skinny jeans and an olive green long sleeved top _[AN: on profile]_, I didn't have to wear any shoes.

It was 11:14am when there was a knock on the door, I felt my heart race as I heard Charlie let them in, I stayed in the lounge room until I was called to come see them.

"Bella, you remember Billy and his son Jacob." Charlie stated, I saw that Billy still looked the same as he did in my coma, I smiled and said hi to him, my smile only grew larger when I laid my eyes on Jake again.

I couldn't help myself, I flung myself into him but quickly calmed myself and stood back awkwardly, the look he was giving me was not like the one I had been given in my coma. There was something off about the way he looked at me, like he was uncomfortable and didn't like being at the house.

"Shall we cook?" Charlie asked and wheeled Billy into the kitchen to get started.

Jacob and I stood quietly in the entryway for a few moments before I decided to break the ice, "We used to make mud-pies when we were younger…" I trailed off, feeling more stupid when Jake didn't say anything, _this wasn't the way it went last time. _"Um… did-did you want to sit?" I asked.

"Sure sure" Jake said, he followed me into the lounge room, I managed to compose myself as we sat down, _he seems to talk like the same old Jake._

"So, what have you been up to since we last saw each other?" I asked him and listened as he explained about school and his friends, as he moved to face me – I was glad that he seemed to have warmed up to me more – his sleeve lifted a bit and saw a tattoo.

"You have a tattoo?" I asked, reminded of a few years ago when Jake had been ignoring me – he had cut off his long hair and gotten a tattoo, around the time that he had phased for the first time.

"Oh, yeah… it's a sort of… _gang _thing, my friends all have one as well" Jake murmured, pulling up his sleeve to show me, it was exactly the same except that the circle around the edge wasn't straight, it was jagged.

"It's beautiful" I told him, he smiled at me – a genuine Jake smile, we stayed for that for a little longer until I started feeling strange and reminded myself of what I actually wanted from him – a best friend.

Billy and Jacob left at about 2 o'clock, after I had finished cleaning up the kitchen and after I had a small rest, Charlie finally let me go out to explore, seeing as there wasn't a way I could get lost in Forks.

I took Charlie's police cruiser as I didn't have my own car yet, the first stop I made was to Forks High School, I drove into the parking lot and sat in the Cullen's usual spot, just looking up at the building. I was there for 10 minutes before I left, making my way to their house.

The drive seemed longer than in my coma but I finally made it, the house still looked the same as it always had, except in reality… it didn't looked like anyone lived in it, or had for a while. I got out of Charlie's car and made my way up the rotting steps, the front door was locked when I tried to open it and although it did budge enough so that I would be able to break it open, I didn't want to force it – Esme wouldn't appreciate that.

I moved my way around to the back of the house, knowing that the wall was made of glass, I peered into the window to the television room but didn't like what I saw. All of the furniture was covered in white sheets and there was chipped paint peeling from the walls and holes in the floor boards. But none of these were what tipped me over the edge and made me sob on the overgrown grass, it was the outline of a piano that I saw – covered in a sheet, unoccupied. I cried on the ground by myself for what felt like hours, crying for my lost family, my lost life, I felt the edges of the hole that had replaced my heart for those 6 months so many years ago, this time it was different – I knew Edward and our family loved me, but it wasn't them, it was me. I wasn't strong enough to stay in that world, the world where I belong.

This thought alone made me cry even harder, crying out for them but they didn't answer… no-one answered.

"Come back to me" I whispered, "come back"

_Come find me, love, _Edward's voice sounded in my head, reminding me of my dream and giving me new hope that just because he wasn't here, didn't mean he wasn't somewhere. I wiped my tears and stood up off the ground.

"Hi Bella" I heard, I turned around and saw Emily standing a few metres from me with her sister Alexandra.

I straightened up, brushing the dirt from myself, "Hello"

"What are you doing out here, no-one lives here you know" she said confused.

"I know," I said simply, they stepped closer to me, and thankfully I didn't feel the need to back away. Hopefully that meant they weren't a threat to me. "I… uh, I just wanted to see the house"

"It is very beautiful," Emily said in awe, "My sister used to live here… I think"

My head snapped up to where she was, no-one but the Cullen's ever lived in this house, that was the case in my coma anyway, "What was your sister's name?"

"Esme" Alexandra murmured, coming up to look through the window.

I paused, _Esme… My mother is their sister?_ "Esme… Esme C… Esme Platt?"

"How do you know that name?"

"Um, I don't know how to explain it… I know her, I think." I said slowly, not really knowing how to word what I was trying to say.

"Please tell me, we need to find her… I miss my sister." Emily said to me, I sat down on the ground and leant against the glass wall.

"It's a long story, and I'm not sure I'm ready to tell it yet. But I will say that a few weeks ago, I woke up from a year long coma, and during that time… I, well, I dreamed of your sister, and I believe that she's still out there with her family. I… need to find them." I muttered, knowing they could hear me.

"You had a dream of our sister?" Alexandra asked, obviously not believing any word I was saying.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Would you like to come with us then?" Emily asked but Alexandra cut her off.

"Emily, that's out of the question! She's… too young"

"I know what you are" I blurted out in desperation, I couldn't risk losing the opportunity of leaving with them, then prepared for the wrath, but thankfully it didn't come.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're… well, both of you are vampires" I murmured, Alexandra and Emily stared at me, seeming too stunned to say anything, so I continued, "I already know about vampires, your sister is one too, I used to be one… well, when I was in my coma, I guess I thought I was one."

"This… this is ridiculous, you don't know anything about us" Alexandra said, but I disagreed.

"That isn't true, I know a lot about vampires and I know a lot about your sister and her family. Esme Platt was her maiden name, but she married a man named Charles Evenson who abused her, when she fell pregnant with his baby, she ran away but after her baby was born – it died and Esme jumped off a cliff in an attempt to kill herself."

"W-wow" Emily murmured and Alexandra stayed quiet.

"I really don't mean to force myself into your lives, I just really need to find them, I'm nothing without them… they're my real family" I explained.

"You still can't come with us, it's too risky!" Alexandra stubbornly said.

"Well why not Alex? She already knows about us – Esme included." Emily reasoned.

"Whatever! I'm going for a walk, do what you like, Emily." She growled out and walked off – at human pace.

"So, would you like to come with us? I think you'd be a great help in locating her." Emily asked, not seeming to care all too much that her sister had just stormed off.

"Um…" I started, but Emily cut me off

"Don't worry about Alex, she'll calm down, just has a bit of a temper"

I smiled and looked around slowly, "Well, I think I'd have to think about it a bit, I still have my dad here… when are you leaving?"

"We're actually leaving tomorrow, but we'll stop by your home on our way through, and if you decide to come with us, then you can leave and if not, then… I don't know"

"That sounds good" I said quietly.

Soon after that, Emily left and so did I, it was 5pm when I started on my way home and I thought Charlie might be wondering where I was.

"Bella? Where have you been?" he demanded as I closed the front door behind me.

I put my coat on the hook next to Charlie's work holster and moved over to make myself a hot chocolate – my mind in another place, "I just lost track of time"

"Oh, well at least you're okay, I thought you might've gotten lost"

"I think that's a little impossible" I laughed, sipping my hot chocolate.

Dinner passed by quickly, Charlie had ordered pizza and I was full after 2 pieces, as he finished off as much as he could I went up to my room to think before going to sleep.

I was already in favour of leaving with Emily and Alexandra, and although I knew Charlie would freak out, Edward is my family, and I need him in my life.

That last thought decided it for me, I _need_ him; I quickly jumped up and started packing a suitcase, I put all of my clothes that I could find into the luggage bag, making sure I had warm clothes and also summer clothes. I only brought practical clothes, holding off on taking heels and clothes that were too fancy.

It didn't take me long to finish packing, and by the time Charlie came in to tell me that he was going to bed, I had hidden the suitcase under my bed and was sitting, reading my book.

"Goodnight Edward" I murmured, smiling, as I turned off my lamp.


	6. Gotta Find You

**Chapter 6: Gotta Find You**

I think I've finally found a better place to start

But no one ever seems to understand.

I need to try to get to where you are.

Could it be, you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head.

The reason that I'm lookin'.

I need to find you, I gotta find you.

You're the missin' piece I need.

The love inside of me.

I need to find you, I gotta find you, oh yeah.

You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find.

To fix the puzzle that I see inside.

Painting all my dreams the colour of your smile.

When I find you it will be alright.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

It took 1 hour and 30 minutes for Charlie to actually leave home and go to work this morning, he was worried that if he left me, something bad would happen. Finally after convincing him that everything would be fine, he set out for the police station.

I had managed to get dressed into a light and dark striped purple sleeved top that had buttons to the middle of it, a pair of grey velvet skinny jeans and shiny black ballet flats [on profile], I was just pulling down my suitcase when there was a knock at the door, with my heart beating fast – I answered it.

"Hello Bella" Emily greeted as I invited them in. I directed them into the lounge room saw that Emily had a black t-shirt on with a small dog on the front, it was wearing a striped French painter costume and had the words _Bonjour _above it, she also had a pair of dark blue jeans and black open-toed heels. Alexandra was wearing a lace singlet top, her high-waisted shorts were light grey and she had on black strappy heels – around her neck was a black and white scarf [on profile]. I smiled to myself, knowing that my new attention to people's fashion had come from my best friend and sister, Alice.

"So, you've decided to come with us?" Alexandra asked, gesturing to my suitcase.

I looked over at it and back to them, "If it's alright with you two, I'd really like to"

"Of course It's okay, are you ready to leave now?" Emily murmured, I nodded my head and got out the 2 page letter that I had found time to write to Charlie and Renee, explaining to them that I was searching for the love of my life – and that I knew he was out there. I also made it clear that it wasn't their fault, and that I would find a way to let them know I was okay as often as I could.

I folded the letter in half and quickly wrote _Charlie _on the front of it, and stood it against a bottle that was on the dining table.

Five minutes later we were leaving Charlie's house, Emily and Alexandra had a big white BMW [on profile], I wasn't really sure of the correct name for the whole car, the fact that I knew it was a BMW was pretty brilliant. As we drove away – with me in the back seat and Alexandra driving, I turned around and took one last look at my house, I felt myself starting to get choked up and so I faced the front again and took out my book to try and pre occupy myself.

"Where are we going?" I asked a moment later, realising that I didn't know where we were heading.

"Alaska, we met up with a nomad vampire that had heard of her and told us she might be located in Alaska, we are not too sure where though." Emily explained.

"Denali, Alaska?" I suggested, knowing that the Denali clan were close to The Cullen's.

"What makes you think she is there?" Alexandra asked, turning onto the highway.

"In my... in my coma, The Cullen's were very close with the Denali clan. If they're in Alaska, that's where they would be." I said confident that I knew my family.

"What was Esme like? In your Coma I mean" Alexandra asked.

"Wonderful," I murmured, smiling at the thought of her, "she's one of the most amazing women I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, she's loving, unbelievably caring and treated me like I'd been in the family for decades, just days after meeting me. I miss her a lot"

"That's our Esme" was all I heard for the rest of the trip until I fell asleep.

"Bella... Would you like some dinner?" Emily asked, I rubbed my eyes and stretched as much as I could in the car, I felt my stomach rumble and nodded my head.

"Yes please" Alexandra pulled into the nearest fast food place, by the sign on the front I saw that it was a Pasta Shop and that we were in Kamloop in Canada. _We're in Canada already? _As I decided what pasta I wanted, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I quickly pulled it out and saw flashing on the screen: '_Dad: 23 Missed Calls, 31 New Text Messages_

_Mom: 46 Missed Calls, 63 New Text Messages.'_

I was surprised that my phone memory could hold so many messages and phone calls, I felt horrible that I had worried Renee and Charlie like this, but I knew that it would be worth it, they would understand when I find Edward and the rest of my family, they'll know I did the right thing.

With one last sigh, I turned off my phone and got out of the car, taking out my purse from the pouch in the seat.

"Here, get what ever you like" Alexandra murmured, seeming a little bit warmer to me than the first time we met.

"I have my own money," I told her, taking out my new debit-card that Renee had given me when I got out of hospital – the first time.

"Too bad, take it" she argued, feeling a little intimidated I took the cash and went to go order my food and the bathroom to freshen up.

10 minutes later, I made my way back to the car with my Mushroom and Cream Pasta and a bottle of water.

We stopped down the road to get Gas and then took off again, I settled back into my seat, wanting to read but knowing that if I did, I would probably ruin my eyesight.

I had just started to fall asleep when I felt the car jolt, I opened my eyes startled and saw that Emily was now driving, _did they just change drivers while the car was still going? _I asked myself.

We stopped for Gas breaks, Bathroom and food breaks – for me anyway about 10 more times before we actually made it to Denali, having slept most of the way and excited about possibly seeing The Cullen's, I was more alert now than I was at the start of the trip, Alexandra winded her window down – letting in the cold Alaskan air.

I shivered and pulled the blanket that had been given to me tighter around my body, "Sorry Bella, I know you must be cold but the window has to be down so we can smell any vampire scents that might be around here." I told her that I understood, and snuggled deeper into my blanket.

We continued down a long highway for about half an hour – with Emily speeding, until she made a sharp left turn and sped for another 10 minutes before the car turned up a dirt road. The road lasted up until the front of a house, the mansion itself was breathtakingly beautiful, it looked like it was about 100 years old. It was huge and had an old brick outing and the top of it looked like the top of a castle – although it was smaller, there was shrubbery climbing up the walls and perfectly cut grass on the lawn.

I looked up at the entrance and saw a woman already standing there, she was tall and pale and had strawberry blonde hair; and as the car turned a bit to park, I recognised the woman as Tanya – the leader of the Denali Clan. I was glad to see that she still looked the exact same as in my coma, everything about her was the same, even her unique sense of fashion.

She had a pair of jean patterned tight pants that had red roses climbing up her leg – they didn't look like jeans, but had the pattern of it, she also wore a light grey singlet dress that was tied up at her hip into a knot, she wore blood red stiletto heels and had a pendant hanging from her neck, I couldn't see it properly since I was still hesitating in the car, but it looked like a key – or something similar [on profile].

I slowly got out of the car as Emily and Alexandra walked up to Tanya, "Hello" she murmured politely as we all stopped in front of her.

"Good morning, I am Emily, this is my sister Alexandra and our friend Bella. You are?" the sun was just starting to rise when Tanya invited us inside.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" she asked, I shifted uncomfortably, _how was I going to explain my side of the story – what if Tanya is in love with Edward like in my coma? She could hate me when she finds out I'm looking for him. _I listened as Alexandra and Emily explained that they were searching for Esme, their sister.

"No offence to both of you, but I know Esme and I know how much she adores her family and her husband. She would never leave them, even if you are her sisters." Tanya explained, and as I thought about it, there was no way that Esme would leave Carlisle or any of her family.

"I think we'd like to let that be Esme's decision" Alexandra murmured, somewhat aggressively. Tanya looked at her for a few moments before turning to me.

"What about you?" I was just about to start telling her about my coma when the front door opened, a woman with long pale blonde hair tied up in a pony tail walked in, she had gold eyes. I knew who she was, it was Kate – she looked exactly the same as in my coma, except for one thing, her clothes. Kate used to dress really girly but here, in front of me, she was wearing a black long sleeved top that had a colourful design up one side of her torso, her blue skinny jeans were ripped and she wore grey material ballet flats. Around her neck was a necklace that had 3 feathers on the end of it [on profile].The look was very different, but suited her well.

"Kate, this is Emily, Alexandra and Bella"

"Um, hello" Kate said cautiously, probably wondering why 2 vampires and a human were sitting in her lounge room. She looked at me and then looked at Tanya, I heard a faint buzzing noise and knew they were speaking too fast for me to hear.

"She knows about us" Emily murmured and I realised they were asking if I knew about vampires, Tanya and Kate looked at me sceptically.

"How?" Tanya asked.

"It's a long story" I answered quietly  
"We have time" Kate told me, sitting down on the chair next to Tanya.

"Well, Um, about a year ago I fell into a coma and during that time, I kind of had a... dream about The Cullens and vampires and shape shifters... I don't know, it's difficult to explain." I murmured getting confused by my thoughts.

"So, because you dreamt of vampires and The Cullens, you think they're all out there? What makes you think they'll want you? You're human after all..." Tanya trailed off, I was shocked at her rudeness and kept quiet for a few minutes – trying to collect my thoughts.

Eventually I managed to scramble my thoughts enough to whisper a short retort, "I'm not creative enough to dream them up." I tried convincing myself more than the others.

"But what makes you think they'll be the same as your dream?" Kate asked gently.

"I just hope" I murmured sadly, "Everything's been the same so far, that's how we found you."

"_You _found us?" Tanya asked, I looked up at them, they were both looking at me dis-believing.

I breathed in deeply and started explaining, "I knew your family in my coma, your name is Tanya and you're Kate, both of you have a biological sister named Irina, all of you were changed around 1000 AD. There are 2 more members of your coven named Carmen and Eleazar, they are mates. Your coven didn't always survive on the blood of animals – like The Cullen's have, but you decided to change your diet when you all started feeling guilty for killing humans. Kate doesn't have a mate – but will, you did eventually in my coma, Irina didn't have one either, until she met Laurent – a vampire who had actually tried to kill me in my coma. And Tanya, you were in love with Edward... I'm not sure about now though" I finished cautiously, almost afraid of the answer.

"I... I have a mate" Kate whispered, shocked that I could know about their family.

"You do?" I asked, looking around but there wasn't anyone else here.

"Yes, he's hunting with Carmen and Eleazar. There's no way you could know about us!" Kate demanded.

"Everything she's said sounds right Kate, but it seems to me that your coma was... set a few decades ago. You see, our sister Irina was murdered 30 years ago, her mate Laurent stays with us sometimes, but leaves often when it becomes too hard for him to be around us, and also, my crush on Edward Cullen died out many years ago. Do you know about our mother?" Tanya finally said.

"Um, yes, she created you, Kate and Irina, but was murdered by the Volturi when she created an Immortal Child – which is illegal." I said slowly, wondering if I had gotten it right.

"That's correct" Tanya said in a gust of breath.

"Do you know where our sister is?" Alexandra asked after no one had spoken for a while.

"Who is your sister?" Kate asked, I had completely forgotten that she had arrived after Alexandra and Emily had explained themselves.

"Esme Cullen is our sister, we are searching for her." I saw the shock register on Kate's face, her expression then turned to pity, "I'm sorry to tell you this Ladies, but if you're looking for Esme to take her away with you, she wouldn't go, she would never abandon her Husband and Children."

"As we told your sister, we'd like that to be Esme's decision" Emily told Kate, with less venom than Alexandra had.

"Very well" Kate murmured.

"We're not sure where the Cullen's are, we haven't seen them since Irina's death. I'm sorry to say that we can't help you there." Tanya finally murmured.

I don't remember what happened after that, all I do remember is that I dozed off about an hour after the conversation took place and woke up in a strange bed. I figured that I was probably still at the Denali coven's home.

When I came around, I saw that it was bright; I checked the clock placed beside the bed I was laying in and saw that it was 6:32p.m, I had no idea how long I had been asleep but figured it was probably a long time. I saw a towel at the foot of my bed and decided to have a shower, my suitcase lay on the floor next to the door to the bathroom attached to the bedroom.

After I washed away the grime from the night and day before, I threw on a pair of grey tracksuit pants, a white v neck top that had some random writing and pictures on it and a v neck purple and dark grey jumper over it [on profile]. I used the hair dryer to dry my hair so I wouldn't get the flu and made my way downstairs, following the sound of cluttering.

"I heard you get up and thought you might be hungry" Kate explained, "I'm sorry I don't really know how to cook..." she trailed off.

"That's okay, it looks good to me" I said gratefully, sitting down to the instant noodles.

"So, how much do you really know about _us_?" Kate asked as she cleaned the pot she had just cooked with.

"Do you mean your family or vampires?" I asked, taking another bite of my food, it was actually pretty nice.

"Vampires" she clarified.

"Well, I know a lot I guess, I just don't know how much of it is true. What I've been told is that your skin glitters in the sunlight, you don't eat or sleep, when your thirsty your eyes go black, they are usually gold because you survive on animal blood whereas if you drank human blood, then your eyes would be red. You don't age, and to humans you are extremely beautiful, you have super speed, strength and stealth. Um, some vampire's have abilities, for example, Alice Cullen can see the future, Edward Cullen can read minds, Jasper Hale can feel and manipulate the emotions of the people around him."

"You speak of my kind so casually" Kate observed

"I was around them a lot in my coma" I shrugged, vampire's – well The Cullen's, had become a part of me, and I didn't just think of them as The Cullen Clan, they were a family – _are_ a family, my family.

"It's amazing" I just smiled and finished eating my dinner while Kate carried on with what she was doing.

"Um, Kate? Do you know if... if Edward has found his mate?" I asked shakily, scared of what she might say. _What if he'd found a mate, what would I do then?_

"Well, I haven't seen him in over 30 years, but the last time I did, no he didn't have one. Why do you ask?"

"No reason" I mumbled, consumed in my thoughts, _Edward doesn't have a mate, not that I know of. He could be waiting for me after all._

"Thank you for letting us stay here" I told Tanya and Kate as we left – soon after.

"It was our pleasure" Tanya said politely, smiling and waving us as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Where are we going now?" I asked Emily and Alexandra, watching the road ahead of me.

"Chicago" I stayed quiet for a while longer, wondering if The Cullen's would be there.

I watched the trees on either side of me as Alexandra, Emily and I carried on to the next part of our journey looking for The Cullens.


	7. Where Are You Now?

**Chapter 7: Where Are You Now?**

Where are you now?

When I need you the most

Why don't you take my hand?

I wanna be close

Help me when I am down, lift me up off the ground

Teach me right from wrong

Help me to stay strong.

So, take my hand and walk with me

Show me what to be

I need you to set me free

Yeah, yeah.

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Why are we so far apart?

I feel so alone.

Where are you now?  
When nothing's going right

Where are you now?

I can't see the light.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

There was no luck in Chicago, we didn't find one vampire it took us 6 days to search all around the town, occasionally stopping for me to eat or to rest.

"Where are we going next?" I asked quietly, still upset that we hadn't found them yet.

"Italy" I heard Alexandra murmur, I stiffened. _Italy?... The Volturi... _I sat still, remembering the times I had encountered them in my coma, _there's no way they'd let me leave human. _I silently hoped that Aro would be in a nice mood when we visited them, hopefully he would let me leave in my human form – even if I had to promise that I would return to them if I couldn't find my family.

Convinced that I would be okay there, I stayed quiet while we pulled into a hotel to shower and get changed.

After my long shower, I got dressed in a black and dark green striped long sleeve top with grey tracksuit pants and added a pair of black flip flops [on profile], I brushed through my hair, cleaned my teeth and declared myself suitable to sit in a car all day, I laid down on the bed while I waited for Emily and Alexandra to dress.

It took them a little less than 5 minutes for them both to be ready, putting me to shame.

Emily had a loose fitting dark grey singlet top on that had blue and orange picture on it and black legging tights with matching ballet flats [on profile]. Alexandra was wearing a one shouldered royal blue thigh length casual dress and black gladiator sandals that I had seen Alice wear several times – although never the same pairs, before I had woken up from my coma [on profile].

We left quickly after everyone was ready, although the Platt sister's had paid for the full night, like their sister's family – my family, money was no object for them.

We stopped when we reached the O'Hare International Airport, just east of where we were in Chicago, Alexandra and Emily purchased 3 Business Class tickets to Peretola Airport in Florence, Tuscany, with a short lay over in Frankfurt, France. I felt horrible that I wasn't able to pay for my own ticket to Italy, but Alexandra had assured me that it was no problem, though I still felt uncomfortable being gifted a $6299 plane ticket I didn't push it any further, knowing well that The Cullen's could be in Italy waiting for me.

We made the plane in plenty of time, it would be a long 10 hours before we landed in Tuscany, I let my mind idle over the fact that I may not make it safely out of Italy, Emily had just let me know that the first place we would go to was The Volturi, she was hoping that Demetri would be able to sense where The Cullen's were.

As I had anticipated, the flight to Florence was long and tiring even though I slept most of the way, I woke to the Pilot announcing our arrival into Peretola Airport, I looked out the small window to see dusk, the sun just setting in the sky.

I stretched and sat up more in my seat, waiting for the plane to stop moving and the seat belt light to turn off.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Alexandra asked from behind me, the question instantly reminded me of my dream.

"_Come catch me Momma!" Renesmee giggled, running around the lawn of our home in Forks, she had grown again since the last time I'd seen her, she was more lean and taller. Even more beautiful than before. Of course, Alice and Rosalie had dressed my little princess in a gorgeous flannelette patterned sun dress, it was a light blue and yellow colour, had blue straps and a material belt going across her ribs that had a thin green bow on it, she had white sandals on and looked breathtakingly adorable __[on profile].__ Her long bronze curls were tied back in a plait, loose strands hung around her face, framing it._

_I got up from my spot on the grass and turned to set the book that was in my hands on the ground, as I did I caught sight of two figures standing by the edge of the house. I looked around and saw Alice and Edward watching us. I took off instantly, crushing into them at full force – pulling them to me at the same time, I sobbed tearlessly – or so I thought, until I felt my tears fall onto my arm I pulled back automatically and stared at it._ _How... This isn't how my dreams usually go, I'm supposed to be Immortal! A Vampire, an equal part of my family... __I looked up questioningly at them, hoping for an explanation._

"_They're only tears Bella" Edward soothed me, wiping them from my arm and my cheeks._

"_But.. But Vampire's don't cry tears! What's happening to me?" I asked, more tears spilling over, making me sigh frustratedly._

"_Silly Bella, It's your dream, love. This is your way of adjusting to being human again." he told me, I sighed and tried to calm myself down._

"_I don't want to be human, I want to be with you, forever."_

"_A-hem" I heard come from next to Edward, I smiled widely and threw my arms around Alice._

"_And of course, I would never survive without my little pixie" Alice's laughter chimed in my ear as she hugged me back tightly._

"_Momma, you're not chasing me!" I turned around and saw Nessie standing a few feet away from us with her arms crossed, pouting._

"_Sorry Honey, Momma got distracted, are you ready?" I murmured to her, my voice getting the soft tone that only happened when I spoke to her. I saw Renesmee make her playful pose, getting ready to run the moment I started chasing her, I turned back to Edward quickly to kiss him before I took off after Nessie but as usual as soon as his lips were on mine, I forgot about everything else and just revelled in the feel of his mouth. I was just about to deepen the kiss when I heard Renesmee's annoyed yell for me._

"_Mom-ma!" She yelled as a 2 syllable word, I could hear her stomp her little foot as she screamed for me. I sighed and pulled away from Edward, not annoyed at Renesmee, but annoyed that I had to muster the strength to move away from him. Edward held me tighter for a few seconds longer and pecked me on the lips once more before letting me go._

_I chased Renesmee around for hours before she became bored with the game, complaining that she was sleepy, I was surprised that I still had my vampire abilities despite my human traits, I could still run at an impressive speed, I still had amazing strength and the hard marble skin._

_I rocked Nessie in my arms as she fell asleep and sat down on the white leather couch to watch, I felt the space next to me shift ever so slightly and felt Edward put his arm over my shoulders. I smiled, content in this moment, the moment where I belonged and leaned up to kiss his jaw._

"_I think it's time we put Renesmee to bed, don't you, love?" Edward whispered in my ear, making me shiver slightly in response._

"_Most definitely" I breathed. "Will you take her from me? I want to say goodbye to everyone" After all, I didn't know when I'd see them again._

"_Of course" Edward took Nessie easily into his arms, not moving her at all. I got up from my seat and went to go find the others, first I turned back to my husband and daughter, trying to embed the picture perfect moment into my mind, Edward was humming softly to Renesmee, watching her sleep and brushing her curls back gently with a serene smile on his face._

_I found Esme and Carlisle in Carlisle's study, talking over their next visit to Isle Esme. I knocked softly and waited to be granted entry._

"_Come in, Bella" Carlisle murmured, "What can we do for you, sweetheart?"_

"_Well, I've... I've come to say goodbye" I muttered in a thick voice, "I don't know when I'll get to see you again." _If _I get to see you again_, _I added as an after thought._

"_Oh" Esme's mouth popped open, and then she quickly flitted to my side, stroking my hair calmly. "Of course you'll see us again, Bella. Don't be silly, darling"_

"_I hope so, Mom" I murmured, nestling my face into the crook of her neck. Carlisle came and hugged us both, kissing my hair._

"_We love you so much, Bella" he said, always so calm and sure._

"_I love you both as well, you're the best mother and father-in-law that anyone could ever ask for" I said tearfully._

_I soon left Carlisle's study in search for Rosalie and Emmett. I found them in their room, I hesitated a little before knocking, praying to god that they weren't up to anything too private._

"_Hello Bella" Rosalie greeted warmly as she opened the door for me, I walked in slowly and saw that Emmett was lounged on the bed without a shirt on._

"_Um, I just came to say goodbye" I whispered awkwardly._

"_Why? Where are you going?" Emmett asked in his booming voice, looking away from the television to see my face._

"_I can feel that I'm going to wake up soon... And I just don't know how long it'll be before I can get back, or if I can get back" I spoke so quietly that I was sure only Emmett and Rose would have been able to hear me._

_No-one said anything, Emmett just swept off the bed and gathered me into one of his infamous bear hugs, Rosalie walked over to me when he had set me back on my feet and put her arm across my shoulders, like a protective friend – not sister, we weren't quite _there_ yet. "You'll find your way back, you're too strong to be kept away from us. Find us, Bella, it's where you belong" she spoke so softly that I had trouble believing that it was Rosalie speaking, the woman who had hated me from the very start. I sobbed against her shoulder, thanking her, telling her how much it meant to me that she finally saw how much I belonged in this world._

_The farewell with Alice and Jasper went rather the same as with everyone else, they didn't believe that this was goodbye, they knew that I would find my way back to them._

"_See you soon, little sister" Jasper murmured, kissing my forehead. Alice quickly pushed her way through and tackled me, it would have taken me off my feet but I was stronger than her... for the moment._

"_Come find us, Bella. I miss my sister."_

"_I miss you too" I murmured, hugging her tightly, I heard her wince slightly but she tightened her hold on me regardless. I loosened my grip on her, I didn't want to cause her pain._

_I made my way back downstairs to where I knew Edward was sitting with Renesmee still in his arms. But when I reached them, I saw someone had joined him on the couch._

"_Jake!" I said in unison the same time he said my name, I met him half way for a long overdue hug even though he smelt like a dog and was burning hot I kept holding onto him, until he let go of me, complaining that he was getting goosebumps. We didn't need to say anything else, the look on his face told me that he would help keep Renesmee safe until I returned and that he knew I would do my best. I just smiled at him until I heard Edward stand up, it was then that I looked away from my best friend and lead the way out the back door, no words needed to be said._

"_I love you" I suddenly told Edward desperately, I was sitting in the middle of our bed. I had just put Renesmee to sleep and walked back into the room to see that Edward was in our closet, putting on something more casual to lounge around in – considering we didn't sleep._

"_I love you, too, sweetheart" I reached over and pulled Edward to me, crushing my lips to his instantly. His touch erased all the doubt I had and replaced it with a secure sureness that we would be together again shortly._

_I would find my Edward. My Renesmee. My Alice. My Rosalie. My Jasper. My Emmett. My Esme, and my Carlisle. Then, and only then would everything be right again._

I faded back into reality and realised that Alexandra was still waiting for an answer, "I slept well".

"Who's Nessie?" Emily asked, I froze, _how could she know about my Renesmee?_

Seeing my expression, Emily started explaining, "you were talking in your sleep a bit"

I blushed slightly and quickly thought of a lie "She's someone I met with the Cullen's, we became close friends." Emily nodded in understanding, so I guessed that she had believed my lie, that was a first.

I quickly got off the plane when the flight hostess told us it was safe to, suddenly starving and stopped by one of the take out places in the lobby of the Airport to get an early dinner.

"Come on," Emily started after I had gotten my food, "with the sun setting this way, we'd be able to make it into Volterra inconspicuously."

I followed them through the crowd to the pick-up area, it was then that I noticed we didn't have a car anymore. I was about to voice my discovery when Alexandra excused herself and walked off at a human pace.

A few moments later a shiny red hatchback Audi screeched to a halt in front of us, Emily opened the door and gestured for me to get into the back.

It took us 1 hour of speeding until I saw the familiar long stretch of dusty road leading up to sand coloured old buildings, I got chills down my spine as I remembered the last time I had raced along this road, trying to make it in time to save Edward.

This time it wasn't him in trouble, in a way it was me. But although I knew Edward was safe and sound far away somewhere, his voice still rang in my head urgent and frightened. _You're everything to me, everything... Be careful. _

It set me on edge, the urgency of his words, even though they were created by my mind – scared that the Volturi could just not stop to listen to my reasoning and kill me with one hand if they needed to. _You need to do this, Bella. It's life or death in every way possible. _I didn't need any more convincing, suddenly I was eager to get to the Vampire's that had once wanted to kill me.

There wasn't nearly as long a line at the gate into Volterra, it was just a normal day in Italy today. We drove easily through the streets and stopped in a parking space in front of a little Cafe, Emily had been right – the shadows timed perfectly and as we crossed the street towards the alley that led to the entry of the Volturi castle the shade seemed to follow us, never exposing the Platt sister's for what they really were.

**[Author Note: This chapter went too long because of Bella's dream, so I'll start writing the next chapter now, continuing on from the entering the Volturi's castle, and I'll post as soon as I can. :)]**


	8. Dancing With Tears In My Eyes

**Chapter 8: Dancing With Tears In My Eyes.**

Here we go, welcome to my funeral.

Without you I don't even have a pulse.

All alone it's dark and cold.

With every move I die.

Here I go, this is my confessional.

A lose cause, nobody can save my soul.

I am so delusional.

With every move I die.

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes.

Just fighting to get through the night.

I'm losing it.

With every move I die.

I'm fading, I'm broken inside.

I've wasted the love of my life.

I'm losing it.

With every move I die.

On the floor I'm just a zombie.

Who I am is not who I wanna be.

I'm such a tragedy.

With every move I die.

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes.

Just fighting to get through the night.

I'm losing it.

With every move I die.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

"I'm afraid if you don't have an appoint-" The human receptionist Gianna – I was glad to see that she was still the same as when I was last here in my coma, was cut off by a woman, or _girl_ would be a proper description of her.

"Hush, Gianna. If you two... and the human, will follow me, Aro will see you now." I felt the blood drain from my face and my stomach twisted uncomfortably, Jane was the one who had interrupted Gianna. She looked exactly the same as when I'd come across her with The Cullen's – if anything, she could have looked even more evil. I shuddered slightly, wondering if I was still immune to her powers.

"Ah, here are our guests. Thank you, Jane." Aro stood up, his arms gestured out toward us in a greeting manner, his paper thin skin looking chalky as ever.

"Master" Jane nodded respectively and stood off to the side with her brother, Alec.

"Alexandra and Emily, if I'm not mistaken? It's a pleasure to meet you." he stepped up and extended his hand towards them, I stepped off to the side a little – trying to keep out of the way. I could feel the eyes of Caius and Marcus straying on me.

"Hello, Aro." Emily said politely, they shook hands and I knew that he was reading every thought she'd ever had – and then Alexandra's.

"Interesting... a human?... why?" He murmured, looking at me. I could feel my face flush with the attention that I didn't want.

"Bella isn't a common human, she has been through things that could even shock you." Emily explained, I shifted uncomfortably, something inside me warned me to not give too much away to Aro – although I'm sure he knew just as much about my past as Alexandra and Emily did now.

"As I have seen, can you please explain our odd predicament please, Bella?" I nodded and unsteadily took a deep breath, but Aro stopped me, reaching his hand out to hold mine. I froze again, looking uncertainly at it.

"I won't hurt you, it's my gift."

"No.. I um-" I stopped talking quickly, thinking better of it – acting as if I didn't know what he was talking about would probably serve me better if his gift didn't work on me. Hesitantly, I put my hand in his, a moment later, Aro looked at me frustratedly and held my hand a little tighter, concentrating more.

"Peculiar, very peculiar." he whispered, eyeing me suspiciously.

"What is it, Aro?" Marcus asked in his raspy voice, Caius kept his gaze locked on me – probably looking for any bizarre behaviour.

"I see nothing." Aro told the room, stepping back – a little further than before, I saw Jane and Alec take a step forward, coming to Aro's flanks.

"Impossible, she's human." Caius spoke, standing from his throne, I cautiously moved closer to Alexandra, trying to get away from their incredulous looks.

"I think, Bella, will probably be able to explain that?" Alexandra said, turning it into a question when she looked at me, "she's had an explanation for everything else so far."

I nodded stiffly, but kept myself as close to her as I could.

"I'm a Mental Shield" I answered simply, when I saw their disbelieving looks, I continued. "When I was in my... my coma, I found out that I was a type of Shield, I could shield myself and other's from mental attacks. Such as yours." I told Aro, I left out what I knew about Jane, Alec and Demetri's powers – they wouldn't work on me but I thought that if the Volturi knew that I was aware of such gifts and knew their weaknesses then they would see me as a threat, a threat that needed to be destroyed.

"What else do you know about us?" Caius spoke, watching me closely, I took a glance in his direction and answered quietly.

"Not much." I lied, surprisingly well for how nervous I was.

"What _do_ you know, Bella?" Aro asked, looking down at me speculating.

"Well... just the basics, and I don't know how much of it is true." he gestured for me to go on, and so I did. "Um... I know that Carlisle Cullen lived with you some centuries ago, and the Romanian's ruled over your world before your coven took over."

"That is correct, except those things are simply something that one of these two could have told you. Is this all you know?"

"Um... well, I also know that you would like Edward and Alice Cullen to join your guard because they have such unique gifts" I mumbled, hoping this would convince him that what I was saying was legit.

"Very well," Aro murmured, "What is it that you have come here for?" he asked then, to all of us.

"We were hoping that you knew where we could locate the Cullen's." Emily spoke respectively, trying to soften Aro after what he'd discovered. I felt eyes on me and saw that Caius was glaring, I quickly looked to the floor, trying to listen to what Aro was saying.

"...know where they are, they were living in New Hampshire 6 years ago. If they haven't moved yet, they will be soon, I would make your move sooner rather than later." he was saying.

"Thank you, Aro. This is very kind of you." Emily murmured, shaking his hand and sending a polite nod to Marcus and Caius.

"Farewell" he said happily, the three of us left then, on our way out I heard Caius pipe up.

"Aro, are we really letting the girl leave? She's human!"

"Now, now, Caius, all in due time. We'll..." I was out of hearing range before Aro had finished speaking, I hesitated slightly, trying to hear what else he was going to say but Emily and Alexandra both put their arms around me – urging me forward, it reminded me of the time I'd come to the Volturi with Edward and Alice.

"3 first class tickets to Manchester, New Hampshire, USA, please." Alexandra was buying our plane tickets while Emily and I packed up our things. They'd rented another room for the night but whether or not we stayed there the whole time depended on when the next flight to America was. "For as soon as possible." She added after a moment of listening to the voice on the other end of the call.

"Excellent, thank you very much." after Alexandra hung the phone up, she told us that the plane left in 1 and a half hours and that we'd be leaving in 45 minutes – being only 10 minutes from the Airport.

I took the next shower, putting on warm clothes since it would be cold in New Hampshire, I threw on my black leggings with a white singlet and a tan coloured buttoned cardigan, I pulled on my black ugg boots and sat down on the couch [on profile]– tying my hair in a ponytail to wait for Alexandra and Emily to finish.

"Would we be going straight to the Cullen's house when we arrive?" I asked, not bothering to talk any louder than I thought was necessary – they'd hear me any way.

"Only if you felt up to it, the plane would arrive around 11:30 tomorrow morning. But it all depends if you sleep enough or not. We wouldn't want you to be exhausted." Emily explained.

40 minutes later we were on our way to Peretola Airport, and 30 minutes after that, we were boarding the plane.

It took a long 21 hours to arrive in New Hampshire, but I had slept most of the way – just like on the way over to Tuscany and I was well rested. The weather was definitely colder here, it wasn't cold to the point where it was snowing but it was well on it's way.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to..." Emily said softly, trying to calm me down. The moment we'd left the Manchester-Boston Airport, I had been hyperventilating, getting really nervous about finally seeing the Cullen's again. _What if they don't remember, what if they tell me to leave, what if they don't want me, what if _he_ doesn't want me? _The thoughts kept swimming around my head, no matter how much I tried to block them out.

"No, I want to, I _really_ want to. I'm just... I mean, what if they don't like me?" I voiced my fears, saying them out loud made them seem even scarier, I don't know what I'd do if they turned away from me. Probably go back to Forks to live with Charlie, never marry or have children and just die an old lady.

"They'd be crazy to not like you. Even Alex likes you and she doesn't like anyone." Emily joked, and laughed when Alexandra nudged her. I let that get my hopes up and managed to calm down enough to breathe normally.

"Can we... You know, go to a hotel room so I can freshen up? I think a shower will do me good."

"Of course" Alexandra murmured, putting her arm around me as Emily disappeared, a few moments later, she arrived in a car – I was glad to see that this time it was a rental.

"What am I going to wear?" I exclaimed in frustration, I had never been so perplexed over an outfit before. The shower hadn't calmed me down at all.

"Relax, Bella." Emily told me for what felt like the hundredth time.

I searched through my suitcase and finally pulled out a red top before I threw it back and rummaged through my bag again.

"What about that?" Alexandra asked, pointing to the midnight blue top I had in my hand, I looked at it and smiled – Edward loved that colour on me. _Perfect_, I thought.

"Yes!" I said in eagerness and took out a pair of black jeans to go along with it. I ran to the bathroom – thankfully my time as a vampire had made me a little more graceful, not much though, and pulled the clothes on. "Do I look okay?"

"You look wonderful, Bella." Emily smiled, the blue top was a v-cut and sleeveless, it clung to me – showing off my curves but in a good way, I hoped Edward would like it.

I smiled in thanks and pulled on my black cardigan, the sleeves came to my elbows and it didn't have buttons, but could wrap around me warmly. I also slipped on my plain blue ballet flats and announced myself ready [on profile]. My hair was brushed and dried nicely with a plain black headband holding my fringe back.

"Are you ready?" Alexandra asked, I nodded my head and followed them out the door. It was only then that I noticed they'd changed clothes as well, Alexandra was wearing an almost see-through lace top on that was buttoned all the way down – although she had a tan coloured tank top on underneath and a figure hugging black short skirt on with tan coloured shoes that had a black heel on them, she also wore a light grey cardigan [on profile]. Emily was wearing simple clothes, she had a pair of blue denim shorts with a black shirt which had the sides made out of lace and also had black ballet flats which were also made of lace material [on profile].

The drive around New Hampshire took an hour before we got a lead, Emily announced that she smelt a vampire scent and so we followed it in the rental car – going on nothing except their sense of smell. It took us 30 minutes before we got into a trail of forests and dirt roads. Finally we drove up a road called Stone Post Circuit and stopped in front of a house that looked remarkably like the home in Forks.

I followed the Platt sisters up the driveway and steps, my heart accelerating with every step that I took, I thought of all the things that I'd been through and that it'd all been leading up to this moment, and in 10 minutes – my whole life could be over. I briefly wondered if Edward could read my thoughts but then remembered that Aro couldn't, and his gift was so similar, I took comfort in the thought of my mind still being private.

Before anyone could knock on the door, it opened and Carlisle stood in the threshold. I exhaled in a gust, I didn't notice that I had been holding my breath since I'd stepped foot on the porch.

"Hello" Carlisle greeted politely, I smiled – really big, I couldn't help it, he was the exact same, beautiful and gentle – exactly like a father should be.

"Good afternoon, Carlisle, I presume?" Emily was the one that spoke.

"Yes, I am Carlisle, I'm sorry, I don't know your name... well, any of your name's actually." I was slightly hurt by this, he didn't remember me, he didn't know that I was a daughter he'd lost.

"Of course, I am Emily Platt, this is my sister Alexandra, and our friend Bella Swan."

"Hello Ladies, how can I help you?" Carlisle smiled at us all, I smiled back at him brightly and I saw him linger on me for a moment longer before he turned back to Emily who had continued talking.

"My sister and I were wondering if we could have a word with yourself and your wife, Esme. And Bella, here, I'm sure would like to speak to your family as a whole."

"As you wish" he stepped aside to let us in, as soon as I stepped through the doorway I came face to face with every Cullen.

"How did they know we were here?" I heard Alexandra whisper to Emily, but because I was close enough – I heard too.

"Alice saw us coming." I answered simply, before I even realised that I'd spoken. Everyone stopped and stared at me, making me quickly realise my mistake, there's no way I was supposed to know that.

"Perhaps, Bella should go first." Alice was the one who spoke, of course they'd all heard what we'd been talking about on the porch, my eyes bulged when I saw her, she looked just like Alice – the only difference was that her hair wasn't in her usual messy spikes, it was straight and in a sort of bob. She was wearing a pale pink frilly top with light grey skinny jeans and the same colour button up vest, she also wore white open toed heels that had a bow on the top of them, her Cullen crest was fastened around her neck [on profile]. I was glad that the crests seemed to be the same as I remembered.

"Okay" I mumbled and followed the crowd into the lounge room, the room looked the same as the one in Forks except that the furniture was more Modern rather than Antique. It brought back so many memories, Edward, Alice, the rest of the Cullen's, my near-death pregnancy, Renesmee, Jake.

I sat down on the couch next to Alexandra and Emily, my eyes drifted to everyone in the room, Carlisle. Esme. Alice. Emmett. Jasper. Rosalie, and finally, Edward. A smile broke out across my face, I was sure that they all thought I was crazy but I didn't care at that moment, my family existed. I memorised everything that I could see of Edward, I was beyond ecstatic that he hadn't changed at all, his bronze hair was still it's messy style, his face was just as glorious – if not, more beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off him, the way his muscles rippled in his blue collared shirt and how the colour contrasted with his black pants and how I could hear his black leather shoes squeak [on profile]. Everything. I smiled at him and turned my attention to the rest of the room, not before I saw him smile back at me though – not the same type of smile that I'd given him, but a curiously interested type of smile, it still made my heart flutter and I felt a blush creep up on my face.

"Well, a month ago, maybe two, I woke up from a Coma – I had fallen down an escalator at Phoenix Airport, and knocked myself out. Um... I was in the Coma for a year, but during that time, I sort of had a dream, except it wasn't a dream at all, everything about it was real. Except for... except..." I trailed off, looking at Edward, my breath catching in my throat again, it's as if my body was responding to months and months of being deprived from him, which of course was true. "Anyway, in my Coma, I lived with you"

"What do you mean, you lived with us? We've never met." Emmett was the one who asked, I frowned slightly, how could my big brother not remember meeting me? He loved me, used to use every chance possible to embarrass me. I was half expecting him to laugh at my blush, but he didn't.

"When I was in my Coma, we did. I moved to your school, and Edward wanted to kill me" I was cut off by Edward this time.

"What?" He said sharply.

"But you didn't." I told him, smiling gently.

"Why would I want to kill you?" I knew the double lining in his question, he knew why he'd want to kill me, but he didn't know why my blood would be so different to any other humans.

"Because my blood sung to you, I'm your singer... Aren't I tempting you now?"

"No... I mean, not any more than other humans." I wasn't sure how I felt about this, I was glad that I wasn't causing him any unnecessary pain, but without it I was just another human to him – unimportant... worthless... human. My own words came rushing back to me from my time when Edward had left me.

"I guess that's for the best" I mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Please, dear, continue." Esme suggested softly.

"Yes, M-" I was about to call her _Mom_, but quickly caught myself, "Mrs. Cullen" It felt so formal and strange to me.

"Esme" she corrected me, I saw her keep shooting glances to Emily and Alexandra. I knew she was dying to ask them what they were doing here.

"I don't really know how to explain without scaring you all off..." I mused, I looked around at them all, Rosalie – as beautiful as ever, was looking at me disbelievingly, she got up swiftly – I heard a faint buzzing sound before she left the room, she wore a black v-cut top that had white lace lining it, she had on black skinny legged jeans with heels that were also black with white linings. She also had her Cullen crest around her neck, she twisted it as she walked away [on profile].

"Don't take it personally, that's just Rose." Emmett said to the three of us, as careless as ever.

"If I know Rosalie like I think I do, then it is personal." I murmured sadly.

"Um... Bella, you've got us all on the edge of our seats, can you please continue?" Alice asked, I smiled – a bright brilliant smile that only she could bring out in me. Rosalie walked in then, a nail file in her hand.

"Of course, Alice. Um... Well, I know basically everything there is to know about all of you." I said quietly, trying to figure out where to begin, thankfully Rosalie spoke then.

"Prove it" She murmured, crossing her legs and leaning against Emmett.

"Okay, well, Rosalie, your name has always been Rosalie Lillian Hale, you were born in Rochester in 1915 but were changed by Carlisle when you were 18 years old, in 1933. You were the eldest of 3 Children, and your mother and father sort of set you up with your future husband at the time, his name was... Royce King The Third" I hesitated over his name, knowing how the family – and myself, felt about him. "I won't go into details about that night because I know how you and the rest of your family feel about it, but it ended with Carlisle smelling the blood from the state that Royce and his friends left you in, he came to save you – making you into what you are today." I spoke quietly, the room fell into silence for a few seconds before I broke it. "You once told me that you wished you had stayed human, that Carlisle wasn't there to save you, but you also said that things picked up when you found Emmett, bringing him back to Carlisle to be changed because you didn't want to risk losing him, he reminded you of a friend's child you had when you were human, Vera was her name, her son's name was Henry, I think." When no one said anything for a couple of minutes, I took that as my cue to continue with my proof.

"Emmett, your human name was Emmett Dale McCarty but you changed it to Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen when you were changed into a Vampire to keep up the human facade of being adopted by Carlisle and Esme. In 1935, you were mauled by a bear while you were hiking, Rosalie found you and took you back to Carlisle. Um... you were born in 1915 and were originally from Tennessee, and you come from a big family." Emmett was staring at me when I finished speaking, a grin spread out across his face.

"Anything else?" He asked eagerly.

I thought for a moment, "Um, well, you're unusually strong for a vampire – being stronger than vampire's that survive on human blood, even though you feed on animals, which makes you weaker. And you're always up for a fight, you're also considered to be childish and playful for someone who is as old as you are."

"Impressive." Emmett challenged, he was just about to speak again but Alice cut him off.

"Moving on"

"Right, Um, Doctor Cullen, you were born as Carlisle Cullen – bringing together the Cullen name of this family. You were born in London, in the early 1640's but were changed by a random vampire in 1663 when you took over the hunt for witches, werewolves and vampires from your father who was an Anglican pastor. You hid in cellars for your transformation because you knew what was happening, when your transformation finished – 3 days later, you were disgusted by what you'd become and tried to kill yourself in numerous ways, but nothing worked. Eventually you discovered that you could survive on the blood of animals instead of hurting humans, you studied at nights because sunlight exposed you, and became a doctor." I took a deep breath and kept talking. "You came across an ancient coven of vampires, lead by Aro, Caius and Marcus – who are known as the Volturi, you stayed with them for a while but eventually moved on. You were working in Chicago Hospital when you found Edward, he was dying from the Spanish Influenza, along side his mother, Elizabeth Masen.

When Edward's mother passed away, you changed him after promising Mrs. Masen that you would do everything in your power to save him. In 1921, you found Esme after having jumped off a cliff from losing her baby, she was pronounced dead and taken straight to the morgue but she faintly had a heart beat – and so you changed her to save her life and in hopes that she would become your mate." Once I had finished I took a few calming breaths and continued into Esme's story before any of them could interrupt.

"Esme, you were born as Esme Platt," I shot a quick unintentional look towards the Platt sister's next to me but hoped that no one noticed it, I wanted to let them explain, "later known as Esme Evenson. You were born in 1895 in Columbus, you were considered to be a mischief maker and were pressured by your parents to stay in town to marry a man named Charles Evenson, although you wanted to move away to become a teacher, you did so to make your mother and father happy and for a chance to be happy yourself, but he was... an abusive person." I sighed and shook my head slowly, _how could anyone be hurtful to someone as lovely as Esme?_ "Eventually you managed to get away from that man, but realised that you were pregnant, in 1921 you gave birth to a baby boy but unfortunately he passed away from a lung infection. After this, you jumped off a cliff and were brought to the hospital that Carlisle worked at – although you were pronounced dead, Carlisle could hear your heart faintly beating and recognised you from when he had treated you while you were a teenager. He decided to change you in order to save your life and give you a second chance.

A little while later, you and Carlisle fell in love and created a family" I gestured around myself to the other Cullen's. "you adopted Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward as if they were your own children, which in many ways they are." Esme had her arm clutched up to her throat, she was smiling at me – I was surprised that none of them found what I knew uneasing, they probably did and just didn't want to upset me.

"Alice, your past is difficult because you don't remember anything. But during my Coma, I um, I was tracked by the same vampire that tracked you when you were human, and I found out some stuff about your human life. Your name was Mary Alice Brandon, you were born around 1901 in Mississippi." I heard Emmett scoff about Alice's real name and a loud growl sounded from either Alice or Jasper, I wasn't sure which one. "Um... When you were 18 years old, you were admitted into a mental asylum because you were having premonitions, something that carried over into your immortal life – you now have the gift of seeing the future."

"You... You know about me" Alice gasped, staring at me wide eyed, I smiled, glad to see that I'd helped her shed some light on her hazy past.

"I do, but that's all I know."

"That's okay, you've helped me so much." She smiled, seeming to be in deep thought.

"Jasper," I started again, "You were born as Jasper Whitlock from Houston, Texas in 1844. Your past is a little different than the rest of your family's, but it's made you the man you are today. You were changed by a woman named Maria, a vampire who was creating an army with her two coven members, Lucy and Nettie. You were seen useful because you were a Confederate Army major, the youngest of your time, you were the best at what you did. The best fighter and survivor, although your army training didn't help you at all – vampire's were a lot different to fight against than humans were." I paused for a second, seeing Alice reach over and hold Jasper's hand, I gave him a sad smile and decided to skip over more of the details that I could have given, "Your friends, Charlotte and Peter – vampire's who you had let escape, notified you of the ways that vampire's could co-exist in another part of the country, you left and never looked back. Later, you met Alice in a diner in Philadelphia, she had been waiting for you for quite a while because you're face had been her first vision. You two left in search of the Cullen's, and fell in love during that time, your past has given you the ability to never take anything for granted, knowing how bad things could be." I finished, but then quickly added, "Also, you have the gift of Emotional Manipulation." Jasper was breathing slow when I stopped talking. I cleared my throat and turned to Edward, my eyes never leaving his face as I explained his past to him.

"And Edward, you were born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois. Your human name is Edward Anthony Masen Junior, your mother was Elizabeth Masen and your father was Edward Masen Senior. You were changed in September, 1918, when you were 17 years old, by Carlisle when you were dying from the Spanish Influenza. When you were first changed, you went off on your own and fed on the humans that you believed to be bad people." I gave him a reassuring smile when I saw him stiffen, although _he_ didn't know _me, _I saw him relax slightly, giving me a perplexed look and a small smile in return. It set my heart on a race and made a blush creep up into my cheeks – to which his smile increased for a second before it disappeared altogether, his face turning thoughtful.

"When you couldn't live with the regret of feeding on humans, you returned back to Carlisle and Esme. You're also an exceptional pianist." I smiled looking down at my hands, thinking back to when Edward had first played the lullaby he'd composed for me.

"That is amazing, Bella. But how could you know this about us?" Carlisle asked, seeming shocked. I sighed and quickly collected my thoughts.

"We were very close, well I _thought_ we were. And well, all of you told me your stories. I think you were trying to scare me off from wanting to become a vampire myself." I shrugged, I'd at least known that's why Rosalie had told me hers.

"You _wanted_ to become a vampire, _why_?" It was Rosalie who asked the obvious question.

"Because you guys we're my life." I whispered. I looked around, Rosalie had a raised eyebrow, Alice had a bright smile on her face and Jasper had a knowing grin – of course he'd know my feelings, nothing could be hidden with him around, and Edward would be able to read his mind. Suddenly I got nervous, _he could know my feelings for him – know how deeply I'm in love with him, know my hurt and urgency to be with him, what if he's repulsed by it – what if he sees me differently to how he did in my coma... in my mind, of course it'd just be in my mind, my crazy defective mind. _I sighed a breath of relief when I felt waves of calmness wash over me, I basked them in and sent a grateful smile in Jasper's direction. The words still lingered in my thoughts, this time though they didn't have the same effect.

"Why can't I read your thoughts?" Edward blurted out, frustrated.

"I'm a Mental Shield" I answered automatically and then elaborated on it, "I can block mental attacks, it's a sort of force field that I can push around people."

"Wow" He murmured, looking at me as if in a whole new light. "Can you take it down? It's very frustrating."

I shook my head, "I was only just learning how to do it when I was a vampire, I'm not sure if it's even possible while I'm still human."

"You were a vampire and turned back human?" Rosalie asked quickly, I gave her a sad smile, she'd misunderstood me.

"No, technically I was never immortal, this was just a... dream I guess, but it was real, I _know _it was real." I added the last bit for my own benefit.

"Oh" she mumbled, leaning back against Emmett again.

"Sorry" I whispered back, knowing how much she wished she could be human again.

We stayed in silence for most of the time, only speaking when someone thought of a question. It was almost an hour later when Alexandra asked if her, Emily, Carlisle and Esme could speak alone, everyone stood up and left. I walked out the front door to sit on the porch steps, as I saw everyone moving in different directions to occupy their time.

I was sitting alone for 5 minutes before Alice joined me.

"Hello" She murmured, sitting down on the steps next to me – keeping a little distance, I didn't know whether it was so she wouldn't be so tempted by my blood or if she thought I would be uncomfortable.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Can we talk?" she asked after a moment of silence, "Alone"

"Of course" I answered, standing up, knowing that _alone_ meant somewhere out of earshot from the 8 vampires inside.

Alice lead me to the end of the very long driveway, the house was almost completely out of my sight, I guess she really didn't want _anyone_ to hear us talking.

"What's up, Alice?" I asked when we had stopped walking.

"You're in love with, Edward." it wasn't a question, it was a statement – she already knew.

"Yes, very deeply" I confirmed, leaning against a tree

"You two had a relationship? In your coma." she asked, this time.

"Yes, we were married." I murmured, smiling to myself.

"Married?" she gasped, I nodded my head, smiling up at her this time.

"We weren't always, obviously. I was originally against the whole marriage proposal, since I was a child, marriage was something that needed to be worked at, something that never ended well. But eventually, the thought of being Edward's wife was too good to pass up," I smiled again, my fingers automatically went to my finger that used to have Edward's wedding ring on it. I frowned and looked at it before continuing, "You organised the wedding, it was magnificent"

Alice glowed with a grin before asking another question, "Were we close?"

"Best friends, sisters."

She smiled again and sat down, cross legged on the grass, I followed suit and slid down to the base of the tree. "What did we do together?"

"Sleepovers, you used to give me makeovers whenever I'd let you. You'd drag me shopping, for _hours_ on end and buy all these expensive clothes." I shook my head, remembering those times, it wasn't nearly as bad when I'd become a vampire, I didn't get tired.

"That sounds like me" She smiled, grinning to herself, "You don't like shopping?"

"I can't stand it, but you saw it as a challenge I think. You thought my fashion sense was atrocious, so every chance you got, you'd put me in something pretty and make me look beautiful."

"You're fashion doesn't look so bad" Alice murmured, looking at the clothes I had on now.

"Thanks to you, I tried to update my wardrobe when I recovered from being in hospital. Did I do a good job?" I asked, holding my arms out.

"I can see _some_ room for improvements, but everything looks like it's in order." I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down at my clothes, I thought I'd done a good job.

"Are you leaving soon? New Hampshire I mean."

"Yes, actually. How did you know that? Was that in your dream as well?" Alice asked, confused.

"No, Aro told me that you would be moving on soon."

"You saw the _Volturi_?" Alice exclaimed, "How are you still alive?"

"They let me go," I murmured.

"They just_ let_ you go?" Alice asked in astonishment. I nodded. "You really are something, Bella."

"Where are you moving to?" I asked cautiously, hoping it wouldn't be too far away.

"We haven't decided yet, but it won't be overseas. We'd like to say in America for a little while longer." Alice explained, then added "where would you go if things don't work out here?"

"You don't want me here?" I asked, hurt coating my words.

"No, it's not that. I'm just curious, where would you go if you couldn't stay here?" I took a deep breath, letting myself think about it. I would definitely go back to Forks, it's where it had all started and ended, it's where I should be.

"Back to my fathers house, in Forks, Washington." Alice processed this, I saw her eyes glaze over every few minutes – having visions. _Was she checking up on me? Did she think I was lying? Did she think I would try to follow them? I wouldn't follow the Cullen's anywhere if they didn't want me... if he didn't want me._

"Are you going to tell Edward that you're in love with him?" she asked after she'd come back into reality.

"I think he already knows, the way my body reacts to him, and I think he probably could have read my emotions through Jasper's mind."

Alice was shaking her head by the time I'd finished, "We're all very good at blocking Edward out of our heads when we want to. I think he's clueless, unless he's pieced everything together just by the way you look at him, and by the way you act around him – even for that short period. I did." she shrugged.

I was quiet for a while, _Edward could know that I love him, then why hasn't he said anything to me? Why wasn't he the one talking to me now? _"He'd think I was stupid, falling in love with a vampire – reckless and dangerous. There's no way he'd let himself love a human." I spoke my insecurities.

"Love doesn't give people a choice, Bella."

It took another hour before Alice's eyes glazed over and she told us we should go back to the house, confused, I followed.

"We're leaving, Bella. Do you want to come?" Alexandra muttered, I watched as they blurred their way to the car, sitting in and buckling up in one swift movement.

I stared at them, _they're leaving so soon? _I looked back and forth between Esme and Carlisle who stood in the doorway and to the car, which was purring to life.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to" Emily told me, somewhat softer than Alexandra had. What had happened?

"What's wrong?" I asked, still standing next to Alice.

"Esme wishes to stay here with her family, so we're leaving as to not disrupt her life." I had known that Esme would have chosen to stay with the Cullen's, so I wasn't too shocked. I looked up to where Carlisle was now comforting her, she looked heartbroken but wasn't crying – she knew she'd made the right choice, just like everyone else.

I looked between the 3 Cullen's that I could see, I wanted to stay but what if they would rather I leave with the Platt sisters?

"I think I can speak for everyone when I ask that you please stay, there's so much more we'd like to know." Carlisle spoke quietly, though loud enough for my human hearing to pick it up. I looked at Esme and then Alice, who smiled and nodded her head.

"It's decided then, please get your stuff Bella." I was a little shocked at Alexandra's harshness towards me, maybe it was because they wanted me to stay, and weren't asking them? I wasn't sure.

I quickly got my suitcase from the back seat and had barely closed the door when the car started moving.

"Goodbye, Bella, It was nice meeting you." Emily called from the passenger seat. I let out a barely audible dismissal and saw Alexandra wave briefly before she stepped on the gas.

"I did the right thing" Esme said, mostly to herself than to anyone else.

"Of course you did, sweetheart." Carlisle reassured her, tugging her through to the inside of the house. Alice pulled me by the hand towards the house as well, the feel of her cold skin comforted me in a way that told me everything would be alright, Alice was back – even if Edward hadn't spoken to me.

She led me up 2 flights of stairs, I was glad to see that there weren't many drastic changes as far as where the rooms were and the paintings on the walls, none that I could tell.

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself." Alice spoke, sitting down on the love seat positioned at the end of the huge bed, I sat down next to her.

"Well, my name is actually Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella. I'm 18 years old, 19 in September, I used to live in Phoenix, Arizona with my mother and stepfather, but I decided to stay with my dad, Charlie, so that my mom could travel with Phil, her new husband..." I trailed off, not being able to think of what else to say.

"What about siblings?" Alice asked.

I shook my head, "No, I'm an only child"

"Favourite colour?" I smiled, knowing the answer.

"Topaz"

"Don't you want to know any of this stuff about me?" She asked, softly.

"I already know everything about you, Alice." I smiled, but then it faded, "Does that freak you out... Someone, especially a _human_, knowing about you?"

She thought for a few minutes but then shook her head, "No, when you live a life like mine, you grow accustomed to everything. Even if it's a little bizarre."

"I did have a life like yours, for a little while anyway." I smiled, remembering my amazing life – Edward, Alice, Jake, Renesmee. I had it all.

"Will you tell me about it one day?" Alice asked, I nodded – though I wasn't sure if I could tell her about Nessie, not yet.

We chatted for another hour before my stomach started growling at me, telling me that it needed food.

"Oh, we don't have any food here, I mean I _saw _you visiting, but in my vision you left with Esme's sisters. We're leaving next week, you see."

"That's okay, I'll just get something from town." I was about to ask how far a walk the closest shop was when she cut me off.

"I'll drive you!" I was led down to the family garage, it had 6 flashy cars parked in a line. We passed Carlisle's Mercedes, Emmett's Jeep, Rosalie's BMW and stopped in front of Alice's yellow Porsche.

"You have the Porsche?" I asked, Edward had bought Alice this Porsche when we'd saved him in Volterra, as a thank you for bringing us back together.

"Yeah, it was a gift from everyone for my birthday." my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I didn't think vampire's worried about birthdays"

"Not human ones, but turning 100 is still a big deal, kind of like turning 21 for a human."

"Oh," I made to go to the passenger side but stopped short, seeing the car parked next to it, it was Edward's Volvo. I felt a smile spread across my face, _stupid shiny volvo owner, _I even let out a little chuckle – wanting to reach out and touch it just to make sure it was real.

"That's Edward's car." Alice noted for me.

Not turning away from it, I whispered "I know".

"Oh," She mumbled, "Good memories then, I guess?"

"Yes" I sighed and turned my back on it, opening the door to Alice's Porsche.

"What did you want to eat?" Alice murmured, speeding down their long driveway, the speed calmed me rather than making me nervous like it usually would have.

"I don't mind, what ever you come across first." When I was sure we'd be out of hearing from the rest of the Cullen's, I spoke again. "You didn't get this car as a birthday gift in my coma."

"Really? How did I get it?" Alice asked, not bothering to look at the road.

"Edward bought you it, as a thank you for bringing us together again." I saw her confused expression and so I continued, "You guys left after Jasper tried to kill me at a birthday party you threw for me." I hurried on when I saw her horrified face, "Everyone left and Edward told me that he didn't love me anymore, though he was trying to protect me. Anyway, a long story short, I jumped off a cliff and you saw it, thinking that I'd committed suicide, you came to try and save me; when you found me, I explained to you that I was cliff jumping for recreational fun but Rosalie had already told Edward why you had come back to Forks. He thought I was dead... he went to the Volturi to be destroyed, but they wouldn't do it. So he was going to expose himself in the sunlight... it was so close." I shook my head, tears forming in the corner of my eyes. "I was only allowed to leave because you promised you'd change me and showed him a vision."

"Oh my..." She gasped, "That _can't_ happen!" She exclaimed, I felt the car sway slightly as she fought to control herself.

"It won't" I told her, "It was my fault that Jasper tried to attack me, I got a_ paper cut_... it was so stupid of me."

"I really don't think you could have stopped a paper cut, Bella."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, it hurts too much... sorry" I mumbled, wiping away a stray tear. We stayed quiet for the rest of the trip, Alice stopped in at a Chinese restaurant and let me order what ever I liked – but wouldn't let me pay.

I felt myself getting slowly better, I had my best friend back – even if we weren't as close as we used to be, not yet. Only a few things were missing, my soul mate, my daughter and my best man.


	9. Awake

**Chapter 9: Awake.**

I can hardly remember the last time I feel like I do now.

You're an angel disguised.

Will you stay awake for me?

I don't want to miss anything.

I don't want to miss anything.

I will share the air I breathe.

I'll give you my heart on a string.

I just don't want to miss anything.

I'm trying real hard not to shake.

I'm biting my tongue.

But I'm feeling alive and with every breath I take,

I feel like I've won.

And if it's a hero you want,

I can save you. Just stay here.

Your whispers are priceless.

Your breath, it is dear. So please stay near.

Say my name. I just want to hear you.  
Say my name. So I know it's true.  
You're changing me. You're changing me.  
You showed me how to live.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

**This is in Edward's POV.**

"Are they dangerous?" Carlisle was asking Alice, _maybe we should leave to avoid them if they're going to pose a threat_.

"No, the two vampire women are coming to talk to yourself and Esme. The human girl will want to talk to us all." Alice was telling everyone, 10 minutes ago she had had a vision of two vampire women and a human girl coming to visit us in our New Hampshire home, we weren't sure of what they were coming here to talk to us about yet but I guessed we'd find out when they decided how they would word it or when they arrive.

The two vampire's looked remarkably like Esme, they both had the same red tinge in their hair and the same shaped faces, I wasn't certain on why they were coming, but both Alice and I had the similar hunches. The human girl was something completely different, she was beautiful, even in Alice's vision and seeing her through her eyes, she looked beautiful to me. Her brown hair surrounded her heart shape faced and only accentuated her features, she was breath taking.

"What are their names?" I spoke up.

"I'm not too sure yet, they haven't decided on how they should introduce themselves, I think one of them is named Bella... another one is Emily, I'm not sure about the third one and I don't know whom is who." Everyone stayed quiet for a few minutes, as were their thoughts. It put us all on edge when there were holes in Alice's visions.

"When will they be here?" Emmett finally asked, that seemed to snap everyone back into motion.

"Tomorrow at 12 o'clock in the afternoon."

The 3 women arrived at exactly 12:03 in the afternoon – just like Alice had predicted, so when they knocked on the door, Carlisle answered. When he'd opened it, I heard someone exhale, the human beauty, I saw her face in Carlisle's mind. She looked relieved to see him.

"Hello" he greeted politely, though I could hear some reservation in both his thoughts and words.

"Good afternoon, Carlisle, I presume?" I saw the woman that spoke through Carlisle's eyes, I couldn't see them for myself yet. The vampire had light brown hair with that familiar reddish tint in it.

"Yes, I am Carlisle, I'm sorry, I don't know your name... well, any of your name's actually." He apologised, the human girl had a strange look apon her face, an emotion that was a mixture of loss and anger. Yet _another_ thing that mystified me about her, who was this girl?

_I hope Esme recognises us, _an unfamiliar voice sounded in my mind, it was obviously the other woman's voice, I could tell because it didn't match the one who had spoken and couldn't be a human's voice because of the tone of it, bells and chimes.

"Of course, I am Emily Platt, this is my sister Alexandra, and our friend Bella Swan." The woman spoke, gesturing to the vampire next to her and then to the human girl. Bella Swan, Bella...Beautiful, it suited her perfectly. _I wonder if Bella is short for Isabella._

_...Never had these feelings come from him, interesting._ I short a look at Jasper as I tuned into his thoughts.

I watched anxiously, wanting to see Bella Swan for myself, why was I so intrigued with this human? Surely she was no different to any other I've come across. I was wrong – horribly wrong, there was nothing ordinary about this woman, she had long thick Mahogany hair and a petite frame, her lips were full although the top one was slightly larger than the bottom, it didn't impair her beauty, only enhanced it. Her eyes were a different story, they were chocolate brown and seemed to last forever, we hadn't locked eyes yet, but they were still just as memorizing – they showed just as much emotion as her mind would have if she had been thinking at that moment.

"How did they know we were here?" The strawberry blonde vampire, Alexandra whispered to her sister.

It was Bella that answered though, rather casually – when the answer should have made her nervous, "Alice saw us coming" Everyone in the room froze, including Bella.

_How does she know that?_ My family thought in syncrinisation.

"Perhaps, Bella should go first." Alice was the one whom recovered first, which was shocking considering it was about her – but already, her mind was racing. _What if she knows more about us? What if she knows more about _me_? _I saw Bella's eyes grow twice their size as she took in Alice, I tried to hear what she thought about her, but couldn't. Her mind was blank, I finally came to the conclusion – it was rare for a human, but did happen on occasion.

"Okay" Bella's beautiful voice said, I was still surprised of the reactions she was bringing out in me, in my whole 109 years I've never felt drawn to anyone, not until today.

As we walked into the lounge room, I saw her looking wildly around the room, seeming like she was deep in thought, but once again I couldn't hear anything. I let out a breath of sigh and concentrated harder, watching her as she sat down on the couch next to the _Platt _sisters. Interesting, they had the same human last name as Esme. This confirmed it for me, that these had been Esme's biological sisters, I could hear the two of them think over how they could approach the topic of their human lives, I was only momentarily distracted until I heard Bella Swan speak again – gaining my full attention.

A smile broke out across her face when we finally made eye contact, I watched her take me in like she had with Alice, a different emotion on her face – it was a mixture of amazement and love... _love?, No, _I told myself.I smiled back curiously at her, not being able to help myself, her grin was contageious. She blushed in response, making her skin glow, I could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks, it surrounded me and made my throat burn – but was nothing I couldn't handle, I could never hurt someone like her.

"Well, a month ago, maybe two, I woke up from a Coma – I had fallen down an escalator at Phoenix Airport, and knocked myself out. Um... I was in a Coma for a year, but during that time, I sort of had a dream, except it wasn't a dream at all, everything about it was real. Except for... except..." I listened to Bella's words, watching her closely, her eyes drifted to me and I heard her breath catch. "Anyway, in my Coma, I lived with you" she finally continued.

Emmett was the one to voice everyone's question, "What do you mean, you lived with us? We've never met." Bella frowned at what he'd said, disappointed by it – I read in the back of Jasper's mind. A blush creeped up on her face and she looked as if she was anticipating something, still I wouldn't know – how could she _still_ not be thinking of anything?

I gave a quiet sigh of frustration, no matter how hard I tried, I still couldn't hear Bella's thoughts. _What's wrong?_ Alice and Carlisle thought in sync.

I was brought out of my own thoughts by Bella's voice saying my name, it was amazing, until I heard the words following it. "... Edward wanted to kill me"

"What?" I demanded abruptly, Bella's eyes flashed to me as she reassured me that I hadn't hurt her, smiling at me softly – how could she be so comfortable with all of this?

"Why would I want to kill you?" I asked, ignoring her attempt to assure me, I had been able to obtain from human blood for majority of my life, why would this be any different?

"Because my blood sung to you, I'm your singer... Aren't I tempting you now?" How does she know what a singer is? _Un cantante _as Carlisle had once described them – some of our family had even come across their own, but not me. It was preposterous that this human girl could know so much of our world, and from a _dream_, I knew that the Platt sisters hadn't told her anything, I could read it in their minds, they were as amazed as we were.

With all this aside, I answered her, "No... I mean, not any more than other humans." That was kind of a lie, her blood was more potent, a pure fragrance, but it wasn't sweet to the point of being my _cantante_, for this I was glad.

I saw Bella's gaze drop to the floor, a crease forming on her forehead, was she disappointed? I thought in shock, aggrevation becoming apparent inside me, she was disappointed that I didn't want to _kill_ her?

"I guess that's for the best" She mumbled, I stared at her with horror on my face, failing to mask it, so I looked away.

_Why are they here..._ Esme's thoughts broke through into my mind, she was trying hard to focus on Bella's story but was having difficulty concentrating, her mind and eyes always straying to her sisters – although they were never close, and in many ways were _friends rather than sisters_, in Esme's words. She was touched that they'd travelled this world looking for her, but she didn't know them well – them being only toddlers when she was changed.

_This is ridiculous, _Rosalie's said to herself in her mind, she got up quickly and stalked out of the room, growling that Bella had to be making all of this up. I heard her thoughts in her mind that she was going to retrieve her nail file.

I listened intently to all the details that Bella gave my family about our pasts – everything completely correct, complying with Rosalie's request to prove herself. Eventually, she got to my story, telling me everything that I had lived through without missing anything out, her eyes never left mine throughout the whole explanation. I could feel warmth spreading out from her to me as if her body heat was warming my stone frame.

I stiffened when she came to the story about my rebellious years, afraid of how she'd react to them – would she be disgusted? But that vanished when she smiled, instantly relaxing me, I gave her a grin in return but let it quickly disappear – why does she bring this out in me? Because she's interesting, mysterious and beautiful, I told myself.

"That is amazing, Bella. But how could you know this about us?" Carlisle asked, this thoughts racing with theories.

Bella shrugged and quickly explained, "We were very close, well I _thought_ we were. And well, all of you told me your stories. I think you were trying to scare me off from wanting to become a vampire myself."

"You _wanted_ to become a vampire, _why_?" I wanted to yell and forbid her to even think of such things, but it was Rosalie who spoke, recovering faster than anyone else in the room.

Bella looked around at us, whispering "Because you guys we're my life." When her eyes landed on Jasper, she quickly glanced between us before her heart started to race, and I could see beads of sweat forming on her neck and forehead. I registered in Jasper's mind as he read her emotions as nerves and hurt, before he sent her waves of calmness to soothe her, how I wished I could be the one to do that – I saw her shoot him a grateful smile.

"Why can't I read your thoughts?" I finally exclaimed when I couldn't put it off any longer, it made me so annoyed that the only mind I wanted access to, was blocked from me.

"I'm a Mental Shield, I can block mental attacks, it's a sort of force field that I can push around people." Bella explained in a casual tone, a Mental Shield? I'd never heard of that – it was similar to one of the guards in the Volturi, something that was unique and just made Bella even more magnificent.

"Wow" I said to her, amazed at this creature in front of me. "Could you take it down? It's very frustrating."

I stared, horrified at Bella when she explained that she'd only just been learning how to control it when she was a vampire, a _vampire! _I managed to rearrange my features to look nonchalant about it by the time she glanced at me, Rosalie however wasn't so quick.

"You were a vampire and turned back human?" She asked, her mind racing with the possiblity that she could have a child and grow old.

Unfortunately though, she'd misunderstood and Bella explained that she hadn't actually ever been a vampire – just dreamt it. Rose's thoughts were blank with disappointment, pictures of babies with mixed features from both her and Emmett.

"Sorry" Bella Swan whispered. After that, nobody said anything for a few minutes – no one knowing what to say.

It took an hour and 3 minutes of almost full silence with the exception of a couple of questions before Esme's sisters asked to speak to Esme and Carlisle alone. I already knew what they were going to ask.

I sat in my room for almost 2 hours before I couldn't stand it any longer and went downstairs to play my piano, I had listened to Esme's discussion with her sisters – they'd asked her to leave with them, claiming that they'd searched for decades looking for her. She'd asked them why they wanted her to be with them when they barely knew each other and when Emily had explained that they were family and she wanted them all to be together to have a fresh start after their parents had passed, Esme politely refused their offer.

She'd made it clear that she already had a family that she adored and couldn't bare the thought of leaving us, she also told them that they were welcome to visit any time they wanted.

Emily and Alexandra had left soon after – in a rush to be away from us, who they thought to had stolen their sister, thankfully Bella decided to stay, something I knew I shouldn't have been so relieved about, but was.

So now, here I was playing my piano, not a composition just anything that felt right at that moment, eventually I drifted into one of my own makings that was Esme's favourite. I could hear Bella and Alice chatting upstairs, I listened in on their conversation.

"...We don't have any food here, I mean I _saw _you visiting, but in my vision you left with Esme's sisters. We're leaving next week, you see." Alice was saying, her thoughts unusually focused on their current topic, she was trying to hide something.

Alice and Bella desended the stairs not long after she'd offered to drive Bella in to town to get something for her to eat. I heard Bella's breath hitch only a few metres behind me as I continued playing Esme's favourite. I heard her steady heart behind me before she was led away by Alice, her thoughts started translating the English Dictionary into French. _Why does she keep blocking me? _I thought ferciously to myself, it was really starting to get on my nerves, this was probably the tenth time she'd had blocked me today.

I followed Alice and Bella into the garage – but only through my sister's eyes, watching Bella the whole time, I felt kind of giddy when she stopped at my Volvo and smiled, reaching to stroke it a few times – never actually touching it though.

I anxiously awaited their return, feeling oddly nervous without Bella in my sights, how is it that I'd only known her for a day and I was already feeling attached to her? This can't happen. I let myself breathe again when I heard the familiar purr of Alice's Porshe. Bella was approaching, Bella would be here again, I'd be able to smell her scent, hear her heart beat. I tried to make myself look occupied while Alice and Bella returned to the house – her holding some revolting human food.

I wanted to get her alone, I wanted to be able to talk to her and get to know her for myself but I knew getting close with a human was a dangerous and selfish thing to do – no matter how mysterious and amazing that human may be. I'd just have to wait out the rest of her visit, we'd be leaving soon enough and I'd never see Bella Swan again.

The thought of never seeing her again made me sad, maybe if I just give her the option of being in my life, that seemed fair... no I couldn't do that, Bella seemed to attract danger – as far as she'd told us. I sighed, not remembering when I'd ever been this perplexed before, this human brought out such incredible feelings in me, something I'd learned to accept would never happen to me.

[AN: I hope this was what you guys thought Edward would react to Bella's story. If not, sorry! I'll try to update as soon as possible but I've got a few things happening at the moment. REVIEW :) x]


	10. A Place In This World

**Chapter 10: A Place In This World.**

I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do 

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world 

I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok 

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

I woke up brightly the next morning, feeling refreshed and well-slept. I rolled over in the bed that Alice had leant me, it was her and Jaspers, she'd changed the sheets when I hesitated last night – I _had _lived with them full time for almost a year during my coma.  
"Good morning, Bella" Alice murmured, somewhat quietly.  
"Hi" I mumbled back, stretching my arms as I sat up in the bed. "What's wrong?" I asked when I saw her face.  
"It's nothing... I think, but... well, who's Nessie?" I froze, my eyebrows furrowing, _had I spoken in my sleep again? _I thought back, trying to remember my dream, but nothing came.  
"What?"  
"You were talking in your sleep, whispering _my Nessie_, and Edward's name." I guess I'd had another dream of Renesmee and Edward then.  
"Just someone from my coma" I mumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"But, you called her _yours_. Did you... have a child in your coma? With some human boy?" Alice asked cautiously.  
"No... No, it's something that's a bit harder to explain. She was my best friend and family." I tried explaining, without actually telling her that she was in fact my daughter.

"I thought I was your best friend?" she asked, I saw her face fall a little bit, she had only known me for 2 days and was already upset at the thought of not being my best friend? Or was she upset that she thought I'd lied to her? I mentally shrugged and corrected myself.  
"You are, but this was a different thing all together, if you hear the whole story, you'll understand but I can't tell you yet." I told her, yawning again.  
Alice did a semi-nod and got up from the chair positioned near the bed, "I took the liberty of picking out your clothes for today, I hope that's alright." I looked over to the pile of clothes neatly folded on the bedside table, everything I was glad to see were mine, except for the top.  
"Um, this isn't mine" I murmured, unfolding it and holding it out to look at it.  
"Yes, I know, you didn't have any tops that matched the shoes so I just gave you something of Esme's, don't worry, it's never been worn." Alice explained, I shrugged and picked up the clothes, about to walk into the connecting bathroom. "I kind of unintentionally matched our tops, I didn't think it would worry you." I shook my head and locked the door behind me. I put on the purple loose fitting t-shirt that kind of reminded me of a mullet haircut, longer in the back. And the black jeans with the purple ballet flats, I was relieved that she hadn't tried to put me in high heels [on profile]. I walked back into Alice's bedroom and looked at her outfit, comparing it to mine, they both seemed pretty different, except for the top – like she'd said, it was the same loose fitting material as mine was and had short sleeves with the same striped pattern, although hers was silver. The top was tucked into a pair of grey high waisted shorts and she wore a pair of black heels that had white lining on them, her Cullen crest was around her neck, again [on profile].

My stomach started grumbling before I even registered the smell of Bacon and Eggs, "Esme went shopping this morning while you were sleeping." Alice explained as we descended the stairs.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Esme greeted me warmly, as if I wasn't even a stranger to her.  
"Good morning" I smiled, sitting down at the island in the middle of the huge kitchen.  
"Would you like anything to drink? I got you, Apple Juice, Orange Juice, Milk, Chocolate Milk, Cordial." She asked, before I could answer, she spoke again, "Or you can have water, it's up to you."  
I ended up having Orange Juice and the food that she'd cooked me was better than anything I'd ever tasted.

"Thank you, Esme, that was delicious" I told her, going to wash up my plate but she quickly shooed me away.  
"You're very welcome, it's not every day that I get to do this"

-.- -.- -.-

The next few days passed by slowly, eventually though, Edward started making contact with me. At first, It would just be a smile when we passed each other but then he started telling me good morning and good night. Today, in fact, he came and sat next to me while I was sitting on the couch, watching some sport show that Emmett had left on.  
"Can we take a walk?" He asked me, I got up automatically.  
"Of course"

We walked outside to where Alice had taken me yesterday, away from earshot from the rest of the Cullens. He rounded on me quickly.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked abruptly.  
I was a little taken aback by his question, "Well... I thought that was quite clear" I mumbled, my eyebrows furrowing.

"No, I mean _why _are you here? What did you want to get out of this?" He asked more pointedly, I thought for a few seconds.

"I... I don't know, I never thought that far ahead, I just knew that I _had _to find you." I finished, seeing him ponder what I'd said.  
"What was I to you?" He asked, I looked down at the ground, not wanting to see his eyes – not in the direction I was sure that this conversation was going.  
"Friend... Boyfriend... Husband" I whispered.

"Husband..." He trailed off, in a tone that made me look up, but he wasn't watching me like I was expecting him to be doing, he was staring at the floor – deep in thought. "If you had known what you know now, would you still have wanted that dream?"  
"Yes" I answered automatically, I couldn't even think of a world where Renesmee and the rest of the Cullens didn't exist – even in my mind.

"You're a very interesting creature, Bella." He told me, I smiled slightly. "Can I ask you a question? If it's not too personal" Edward asked again.

"Sure"  
"You loved me in your dream, right?" I hesitated for a few seconds before nodding. "Do you still love me?" I nodded again, not trusting my voice, _this is it. _I felt my heart pick up it's speed.

I saw a smile cross his face for the briefest second, before it was gone altogether – I wasn't even sure if it'd really appeared but the thought gave me a new confidence.

"Why?"  
I stared, "Why what?"  
"Why do you love me?" I didn't have to think of all the reasons why he was so perfect but I wasn't sure that's what he meant.  
"You want me to list the reasons of why I fell in love with you?" he simply nodded in response. "Um..." I started, Edward sat against the tree trunk that I was leaning against yesterday and listened to me explain.  
"Well, you're caring, sweet, beautiful, loving, you make me a priority, you're a gentleman, you have the purist heart and soul that I've ever come across. It's hard to word... I've never had to describe you before, you're just... _Edward_." By the time I was finished, my eyes had gotten a little watery, remembering the Edward from my coma, and the one that didn't seem to feel the same way about me. I was just about to wipe my eyes although the tears didn't fall but Edward's hand beat me to it, he lightly stroked my cheek. One moment he was sitting against the tree and then the next he was standing less than 10 centimetres from me, if I wasn't so used to vampire speed, I would have jumped.  
"I'm sorry you have to go through this." he murmured, I closed my eyes against his touch and smiled, this was the first time he'd touched me in reality.

"It was my idea to come looking for you" I shrugged, opening my eyes but not making any motion to move away from his hand, he didn't move it either.

"I guess we should get back" Edward murmured after a moment of silence, I stiffened slightly, this was the first time he'd spoken with me alone, I didn't want it to end yet.

"No!... I mean, I'm sure you have more questions."

"Well, there is one, but you don't have to answer it..." He trailed off, uneasily.

I motioned for him to continue with a smile on my face, something that faded when he _did_ ask it. "I overheard your conversation with Alice, last night. Why did we leave you? If we _were _mates... vampires mate for life." I shook my head instantly, a grim look coming over my face.

"You left because you thought you were protecting me, you wanted me to live a human life, to grow old and have children," I smiled, thinking about Renesmee, our little miracle. "But one day, Alice had a vision of me jumping off a cliff," Edward's gasp stopped me, "But what Alice didn't see, was that I was doing it recreationally, it's hard to explain... And she came to save me, Rosalie told you why she returned." I paused and brought my arms around myself, "You thought I was dead... you went to the Volturi to ask them to destroy you." I took a few deep breaths, not being able to look away from him. "Alice and I got to you in time," I told us both, slowly it got easier to talk, "When we'd gotten back home, you told me that you still loved me and that _you_ couldn't live without _me_ either..."

Edward and I had been quietly talking for almost 20 minutes when he got up, I followed suit.

"Am I any different?" He asked, starting his way up the long driveway.

"Not at all" I smiled, looking at the ground as I walked, "From what I've seen from your personality, you seem the same as I remember."

"Okay" he mumbled so quietly that I barely caught what'd he'd said. I stayed quiet for a few minutes, just dawdling behind him, until I stopped.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" He stopped walking and turned around, waiting for me. I felt a bit disappointed that he hadn't said _yes, love?_ Which is what he'd usually say when I was about to ask him something.

"Could you see yourself loving me? I mean... eventually?" I held my breath, although I knew what his answer would be.

"This isn't a life for you, Bella. You're human, our lives aren't supposed to mix. It would be dangerous for you and selfish of me." I felt myself deflate at his words, I always knew he'd say that, he had done the same thing in my coma. But it still hurt.

"You're my life, I'm supposed to be where you are, it was always that way." I whispered.

"Your feelings will fade, as will your memories." He simply said, I shook my head, my eyes starting to sting, _he wants me to forget? _I felt desperate to make him understand, as he turned away to continue walking I grabbed his arm – trying to keep my mind off the feel of it.

I concentrated on the force I felt around my mind, trying to remember how to pull it down all together. It was a lot harder than when I was a vampire, I thought I'd managed to get it down enough to play at least some of my memories.

I thought about Edward and my first kiss, our reuniting after he'd returned, the many nights in my room, when he'd proposed, our compromise, our wedding, my first hunt, the last few moments of Edward and I before I'd woken up from my coma. I felt the shield snap back into place, I rested my arms on my knees in an attempt to keep myself standing while I panted and tried to catch my breath.

"Wh-what was that?" Edward gasped, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Memories of us" I said between breaths, as my breathing got to a more normal speed, I stood up straight – though now I could feel a small headache coming on.

"Was that... from your coma?" I nodded, and smiled to myself.

"Our first kiss. When we first reunited after you left. Your proposal. Our wedding. My first hunt." I smiled, listing to Edward everything I'd thought of. "Did you see it all?"

He nodded slowly, "Parts of it...That was _our_ wedding?"

"Yes, we were married on August 13, 2006" I noted proudly.

"You looked so beautiful" I felt myself blush with his compliment, his eyes lit up in response.

"Alice centred the dress and the whole wedding in fact, around you." I told him, taking a few steps up the drive.

"You really loved me?" He asked, sceptically.

"Of course" I answered automatically.

"Humans aren't capable of that much emotion, the feelings that I got from those memories, it's not possible!" he mused.

"I've never been good at being human, I wasn't born for it." I told him simply.

We were almost at the front door when Edward spoke again, "Bella?"

I turned around, I was on the top step whereas he still hadn't reached them yet, so I was actually taller than him for once.

"Why were you so disappointed that you weren't my singer?" Guilt rushed through my body.

"Don't get me wrong, I was glad that you weren't in as much pain as what I thought you were, but, well, without that link to you _now_, I'm just another human... I'm nothing." I explained, trying to not let my emotions show too much.

"You're the most interesting human I've ever met, I don't think you could ever be _just another one." _I shot him a small smile, no vampire saw humans with diversity, so what he'd said didn't really make me feel better. I turned around and went to open the door, but Edward quickly beat me to it, he held the door open – smiling as I walked past him. My blush faded a little bit when I saw Alice standing at the bottom of the staircase with an expecting grin.

"What?" I said to her, I looked up at Edward and saw him frowning in her direction.

"Alice is just being impatient, as always." she didn't say anything to that, just gave us a knowing smile and danced out of the room.

"Bel-!"

"_Rah_!" I heard right behind my ear, I was currently helping Alice pick out a movie to watch, and it seemed that Emmett thought it would be funny to give me a heart-attack.

I jumped and screamed at the sudden noise, I spun around, clutching at my chest as my breathing and heart rate took off on a race. No one was there though.

"_Oh my -, Oh my god!_" I managed to yell, "Emmett!" I growled, glaring at wherever he could be. I heard a booming laugh erupt from the other room, but I knew that if I went there, it would just earn me another scare. I tried controlling my breathing to get my heart beat back to normal, something that I had become very good at.

I grabbed a random movie, not bothering to look at it and tossed it at Alice.

"I tried to warn you, sorry" She apologised, but I just shrugged, telling her it didn't matter.

I was only alone for a second while Alice dashed out of the room, coming back with a box full of nail polishes.

"Oh... I don't like having painted nails." I told her when she asked me to pick one. I took the box into my hands when she gave me her puppy eyes. I picked the colour red.

I watched a musical that I didn't recognise while Alice carefully painted my finger nails.

"Have you decided where you're moving yet?" I asked her, she would be the first to know.

"My family's torn between two towns. One in North America, and some other place that I haven't been to before." My eyebrows furrowed, Alice had to be over 100 years old, where on earth has she never been? But she just shrugged, "It's some place that the family lived before Jasper and I had joined them."

"Also..." Alice started again, I looked at her expectantly, "We might be leaving sooner than I originally told you" she muttered, paying close attention to my nails. I stiffened which caused my hands to move, but she was quicker than I and moved the brush away from my hand before it got messy.

"When?" I asked cautiously.

"In 2 days... at the latest."  
"Why?" I whispered, calmly on the outside, whereas I was panicking on the inside, _that's not enough time!_

"People are becoming suspicious, we're not looking our age, they've noticed that we don't go out in the sunlight, the resemblances between our family is too great that some of the humans have noticed. We didn't move far enough last time, word gets around..." She trailed off, looking at me sadly. "I haven't known you for long, but I want you to know that I will miss you."

I sighed and looked at my lap, not wanting to say it back, it would feel too certain if we said our goodbyes.

"It won't be forever" She murmured, wiping something wet from my cheek before I even noticed I was crying, "Even if it's just me, I'll visit you."  
"Promise?"

"I promise" She smiled, patting my hand before finishing the last of my nails.

We watched the rest of the movie until Esme announced that my dinner was ready, "Thank you" I smiled as I sat down to my plate of Chicken Schnitzel.

"Thank you, Esme, that was amazing!" I told her, she took my plate from me before I had the chance to pick it up myself and patted me affectionately on the shoulder.

"You're very welcome, dear."

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

"_It'll be as if we never existed." Edward told me. No, not again! This can't be happening!_

"_Edward, please! Don't leave me, not again!" I sobbed, I moved to rest against his chest but he leaned away from me._

"_I don't love you, Bella. I never did, not like in your coma. I'm sorry." I broke down then, sobbing on the floor. The power of the cries making their way up and out of my throat made it burn, but I didn't care, it was nothing compared to what he was saying._

"_What about Renesmee? She needs us, Edward! She needs to live!" That thought alone made me cry even harder, No Nessie?_

"_Renesmee can't miss what she's never known." His frozen gold eyes seemed to grow darker, his face contorting in an expression I didn't know._

"_What about me? I need her as much I need you." I pleaded, "You'll love her, Edward. I know you will."_

"_I have no doubt that I would have loved her, but there's no way I'm going to bring a _child _into this world." Edward told me, his voice hard. "We're getting off topic, I'm leaving _you."

"_And her" I told him, "I love you, Edward" I said, tears falling faster._

"_I wish I could tell you the same." he whispered, "Goodbye Bella"_

"_No!" I screamed. "Not again! Edward this isn't protecting me! It's killing me, please!"_

_I screamed but he was gone... again. My legs gave out for a second time and I crumbled to the ground, sobbing Edward's and Renesmee's name over and over until I couldn't say anything else._

_My hands felt like they were being held by ice, I lifted my head from the floor of the bedroom he'd left me in and looked at my hands, they were on the warm carpet, but were freezing cold. The chill spread to my face, my cheeks – my forehead._

"_Bella" Edward breathed._

"Edward!" I gasped, jolting in my bed. I rubbed the tears from my eyes and looked around Alice's room. "Edward?"

"I'm here" He whispered, he was sitting in the same seat that Alice was occupying this morning, he stood up so he was standing in front of it.

"Edward" I sighed, more tears falling from my eyes, I quickly jumped out of the bed and threw myself at him. He caught me easily.

I clutched to his shirt, ruining it with my sobs, he put his arms around me, holding me as I cried. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me softly.

I shook my head, "Just hold me" I whispered, moving my arms from around his waist to his neck, he obliged and held me closer to him.

Edward pulled me into his arms, supporting my weight in a bridal style as he sat down, sitting me in his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and listening to his breaths.

"Are you okay?" He asked after 5 minutes of quietly sitting, I moved my arm from around his neck and placed over his arm that was wrapped around my waist.

"Yes, thank you for staying." I whispered.

"It's no problem, I'll stay all night if it calms you down."

"Will you?" I asked eagerly, my face just inches from his now.  
"Of course I will" I smiled and waited for him to make the first move, keeping my eyes on his lips. I'd managed to lean in a centimetre before Edward stopped me. "It's too dangerous"

I bit my lip impatiently, "No it's not, you kiss me all the time"

"That's in a _dream_, Bella." I felt my face fall, as I sighed and leaned back on his shoulder. "Sorry"

"Not your fault" I mumbled.

A few minutes later, Edward lifted me up, carrying me to the bed, "You should get some sleep" He whispered, lowering me under the blankets.

"You're not going, are you?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow.

"Not if you don't want me to" Edward responded, I smiled and laid back down, yawning quietly. He smiled back softly, and sat back down on the chair.

"No," I murmured, patting the spot next to me, he looked unsure about it though.

"Um... I don't know about that, Bella. I was brought up in a time when you would have to be fully committed to a lady before sleeping in the same bed as her." He explained.

I pouted, "But _you _wouldn't be sleeping." when I saw his expression, I sighed, "_I'm_ committed to _you_, isn't that enough?"

"I can see and hear you fine from here, I'll wake you if you get restless." I pouted again. "Besides, it's Alice and Jaspers bed, I can't lay with someone else in it, that's disrespectful."

"Can we lay in your bed, then?" I asked.

Edward seemed to ponder this for a second, "You can't just sleep here, with me watching from the chair?"

I shook my head, "I sleep better when you're holding me"

"Okay" He relented, I smiled but then started feeling guilty.

"I pressured you, didn't I?"

"No, I want to hold you if it keeps away the bad dreams." I smiled again and got out of Alice's bed, following Edward out of the room.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, realising that she hadn't interrupted us yet.

"Her, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are out hunting" we kept silent for the rest of the walk up the stairs and across the hall to Edward's room. When we got there, I stared in awe, it was exactly the same as when I was in my coma, even the bed was the same.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, seeing my expression.

I looked up at him with bright eyes and whispered, "It's perfect!"

I quickly led him to where the bed was positioned in the middle of the room and peered at him for permission, with a gesture of his hand and a nod with a grin, I climbed into the soft bed. Edward seemed to hesitate for a moment before I yawned and pulled on his arm.

When he'd laid down next to me, I gave him a lazy grin and snuggled closer, sighing contently.

"Good night, Edward" I whispered to him, sleep beginning to take over.

"Sweet dreams, Bella" I smiled and placed my arm across his chest before yawning a last time.

**[Author Note: I HAVE A NEW POLL It's on my page, VOTE! And Review! :) ]**


	11. Out From Under

**Chapter Eleven: Out From Under.**

Breathe you out, Breathe you in,  
You keep coming back to tell me, you're the one who could have been  
And my eyes see all so clearly, it was long ago and far away but it never disappeared  
I tried to put it in the past,  
Hold on to myself and don't look back  
I don't want to dream about, all the things that never were,  
Baby I can live without and I'm out from under.  
I don't want to feel the pain, what good would it do me now,  
Get it all figured out,  
And I'm out from under.

Even when I cross the line, it's like a lie I told a thousand times,  
I don't want to dream about, all the things that never were,  
Baby I can live without and I'm out from under  
I don't want to feel the pain, what good would it do me now,  
Get it all figured  
And I'm out from under.

Part of me still believes, when you say, you're gonna stick around,  
And part of me still believes, we can find a way to work it out,  
But I know that we tried everything we could try,  
So let's just say Goodbye, Forever.  
I don't want to dream about, all the things that never were,  
Baby I can live without and I'm out from under  
I don't want to feel the pain, what good would it do me now,  
Get it all figured out,  
And I'm out from under.  
I don't want to dream about, all the things that never were,  
Baby I can live without and I'm out from under  
I don't want to feel the pain, what good would it do me now,  
Get it all figured out,  
And I'm out from under.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

"When?" I asked quietly, looking at the floor.

"5 o'clock"Alice whispered, we were currently sitting on the porch steps, and Alice had just told me that they were leaving town in a few hours, and I wasn't going with them.

I quickly glanced at the clock, it was 2:24 in the afternoon, only roughly 2 hours. "We were supposed to leave this morning, but I wanted one last day with you." she quickly explained.  
"Alice, we need to talk..." I told her, my voice wavering, "In private" I quickly added.  
She simply nodded and led me out of her room, we didn't go to the end of the driveway, like I thought we would, but instead, Alice took me out the back way and into the forest.  
Finally she stopped and turned around to me, waiting for me to speak, "You can't leave," I started.  
"We need to, you had to know that it was only going to be a matter of time before we did." she argued.  
"Yes, but I didn't think it would be so soon," I whispered, sitting down on a fallen log, "You _can't_ leave" I repeated.  
"I'm sorry, Bella"  
"You don't understand," I told her, "You and your family are my future. Edward, he's done more for me than anyone can even begin to understand."  
"You'll move on, Bella. All humans forget, you'll grow up and have children and grandchildren." she said, smiling gently.  
"I already had a child"  
"What?" She asked sharply.  
"A daughter," I smiled, Renesmee's face grinning in my mind.  
"Nessie?" Alice whispered, "But I thought you and Edward got married." She mused.  
I nodded, smiling more brightly, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen"  
"Cullen?" Alice gasped.  
"Edward and I had a daughter" I told her, when I saw her disbelieving face, I continued. "We didn't know it was possible, no one did. So, on our honeymoon, we conceived Renesmee. It was a quick pregnancy – only taking a month before she was born, it nearly killed me because she was so strong, but a friend figured out how to make it work," I shrugged, my mind resting on Jacob for a minute before I moved on "And then, I gave birth to a beautiful little girl, Edward changed me straight away, and saved my life." I smiled.  
"But, we've searched for decades, trying to find some way that we could be able to have children, it's _impossible_!" Alice exclaimed, pacing in front of me.  
"It _is_ impossible for immortal _women_ to have children, not immortal _men_. The woman's body can't change to support the growth of a baby, whereas the men don't have to change at all."  
"You and Edward had a child, a _vampire_ child?" She turned her musing into a question, looking at me.  
"Yes, she is half vampire and half human. One of a kind. She has vampire abilities – though they aren't as sharp as ours were, she even had a gift of her own, kind of a mixture of both Edward's and mine, she could place her thoughts into other people's minds by touching their face – she could even penetrate my mental shield." Alice was looking at me with a memorised expression, listening to me tell her about her niece. "Her body temperate ran a few degrees warmer than a humans as well as her heart beat sounded something like a hummingbird, and she developed really quickly, by the age she would be 7, she'd look our age – where she would be frozen forever." I hadn't realised that I was crying by the end of it until a tear dropped onto my hand. "I was taken away from her before she was even one."  
"She sounds amazing, Bella."  
"She is" I smiled.  
"How did you come up with her name? It's very unique." Alice asked, sitting next to me on the log.  
I smiled again, looking at her, "It's a collaboration of Renee and Esme, her middle name is also one of Carlisle and Charlie."  
"Wow" She breathed, "Esme and Carlisle would be so touched to know that."  
"I hope so" I told her, then turned more serious, "Do you see why you can't leave now?"  
She simply nodded, and then sighed. "It's not up to me, Bella. We need to leave, if we don't, it'll uncover our secret."  
I slumped my posture and looked at the ground, "Can I _please _come with you?"  
Alice shook her head, "What about your parents? Your friends? You can't just leave them."  
"I would rather live without my parent's than without you and your family, and I don't have any friends, I was new to town when I left." I briefly thought about Jacob, and how he had acted when we had _actually_ met for the first time, I couldn't call him a friend.  
"You can't come with us, it's too dangerous." she gave me a small smile and stood up, motioning for me to follow her, in the direction of the house.

"I won't be in any more danger than the humans you go to school with."  
"I'm sorry, Bella." She whispered, walking off ahead of me. I didn't follow her though, I fell to the ground, leaning my back against the log I had just been sitting on.  
Burying my face in my hands, I cried. _Was it really over? Would I ever see them again? If Nessie is never born, my life would be over, I can't live without her, or Edward, or any of the other Cullens. _My thoughts made me cry even louder, I didn't stop for what felt like hours, though I knew it would have only been a matter of a couple of minutes.  
"Bella?" I heard Alice whisper softly.  
"What am I going to do?" I asked, letting more sobs escape. "My whole life has been your family, now that you guys don't want me..." I trailed off, shaking my head. This felt very similar to when Edward had left me in my coma.

"It's not that, Bella. We just can't get involved with humans, it's dangerous for us all."  
"You're a lot more opposed to this than when I was dreaming of it." I mumbled, sulking.

"Believe me, I would like nothing more than to get to know you better, but, I can't see anything good coming out of you leaving with us."  
"That's because you can't remember Forks." I told her, crossing my arms over my chest.

We stayed quiet for a few more minutes until Alice looked up, to the direction we'd come, a second later, Edward walked into view.  
"Yes, yes, I know" Alice said before anyone had spoken a word, I got up the moment she did, moving to follow her but Edward stopped me.  
"I'd like to talk to you"  
"Oh," I mumbled, and sat back down. I watched Alice walk out of sight before turning to Edward, seeing him lean against the tree in front of me.  
"I'm not sure where to begin." he mused, looking at me hesitantly.  
I could feel my eyes fill with tears before I asked, "Are you saying goodbye?"  
"I'm sorry, Bella." he whispered, "I know you have an... attachment to me, I don't want to hurt your feelings..." he trailed off.  
"Because you don't feel the same way." I finished for him, looking at the ground.  
"No, that's not entirely true, I have an interest in you... you're the first person I've ever come across whom is immune to my powers." he told me.  
"But that's not enough to hold your attention, I am human after all." I hadn't mean to let this come out, it'd just slipped and by the time it was spoken, I wasn't really sure if I wanted to take it back.  
"You don't think of yourself very highly," he changed the subject, it wasn't a question, so I didn't answer, "You don't see yourself clearly, I think you would be surprised at how other people react to you – my family included."  
I just gave a small smile, not wanting to look up from the patch of dirt I was staring at.  
"Alice already pictures your future together, as sisters." that _did_ make me look up though.  
"She does?" I asked.

"It's absurd, but yes, she does." _Absurd_, I repeated in my head, _he thinks it's a bad idea for me to be in his family.  
_"Do you...?" I asked quietly.  
I saw a flicker of a smile pass over his features before he shook his head, "It's not healthy to linger on the _what ifs._" was all he said.

"Do you... do you want to know about our life? The one that I experienced?" I asked after 5 minutes of silence.  
"No, that will only make this harder" I'd almost forgotten that he was here to say goodbye, the realisation made my chest restrict painfully. "Goodbye Bella"  
I watched him move closer to me, hugging me close to him, "I'll miss you" I sobbed tearfully. He pulled back to give me a tight smile.  
"There's someone waiting out there for you." He told me, I shook my head, wrapping my arms around him more.  
"I don't want anyone else." I choked out, closing my eyes against his chest.  
"You deserve to be happy, please don't dwell on me." I felt him stroke my hair, I quickly caught a tear before he noticed it and regain some composure. _At least he'll be out there _somewhere_._

"We should get back" I whispered, but made no move to let go of him until he unlocked my hands from around his waist and held me at arms length.  
"After you," he murmured softly, wiping a tear away with his thumb.  
I turned and tried to take a step, but couldn't will myself to actually do it, if I walked out of this forest – it would be truly over, Edward would be gone and I would have given up. A whole new wave of tears poured their way down my cheeks and a couple of sobs escaped my lips.  
"We have a daughter" I spluttered out, not sure if he'd actually understood me.  
"What?" He gasped, eyes narrowed at me. I proceeded to tell him all about Renesmee and how we didn't know anything like this was possible before I became pregnant.

"This isn't possible, Bella! Are you lying to make us stay?" He asked sharply.  
"I would never make you stay somewhere against your will!" I retorted.  
He paced back and forth, stopping every once in a while to ruffle his hair or glare at me. "In all of my 100 years, nothing like this has _ever_ been heard of. Vampire's can't have children!"  
"There's a first time for everything, she was our miracle." I smiled, the way I always did when I spoke about my baby.

"It's all the more reason to stay away from you, we can't bring a _child_ into _this_ world." He exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose. I felt my mouth pop open, Edward's head snapped up as if someone had called his name. He took one last look at me and with a quick stroke of the cheek and a blush on my part, "It was lovely to meet you", he sped off towards the house.  
I sunk to my knees, Edward knew of Renesmee's existence and still didn't want anything to do with me, I could understand – as much as it tore me into pieces, that he might not care for me, but _Nessie?_ How could Edward not care about having a daughter in the future.

I started crying again, this time it was a sort of grieving process, I'd never get my husband, my family, or my daughter. I'd have to die an old lonely lady.

"Bella?" I heard from my left, I quickly looked to my right to wipe my eyes dry.  
"Yes?" I asked, throat thick. Alice stood there, looking apologetic.  
"We're leaving now" I closed my eyes and tried to feel numb to the wave of emotions that flew through me.  
"Okay" I said sullenly, getting up and brushing off my clothes.  
"I'm sorry we didn't get more time" Alice murmured as we walked back to the house, I kept quiet, knowing that if I spoke about this, I would lose control of my composure.

"It's been wonderful getting to know you, Bella!" Esme told me as she gave me a gentle hug, I felt my control wavering.  
"You too" I mumbled, clearing my throat afterwards, "Bye"  
"Bye, Bella!" Emmett boomed as he spun me around in a bear hug, I gasped and fought to catch my breath when he released me.

"Goodbye" both Rosalie and Jasper said, from afar, Jasper somewhat nicer than Rosalie, I was just surprised that she had acknowledged me at all.  
"Bye" I mumbled, smiling but keeping my eyes on the floor.

"I hope to meet you again someday soon, Bella" Carlisle told me, resting his hand on my shoulder briefly before ushering everyone out the door. _How was I supposed to get to the airport?_

"Jasper and I will drive you to the airport, and then meet up with the family." Alice told me as she led me to her yellow Porsche, I just nodded and watched Jasper put my suitcase in the boot.  
_I hope I have enough money on my key card for a plane ticket, I guess I could always call Charlie or Renee if I don't.  
_I watched the others get in their cars and drive down the long driveway, I almost lost it when I saw the last car pull away – Edward's. Rosalie and Emmett were driving in her BMW, Emmett's Jeep was getting shipped there, Edward drove his Volvo while Esme and Carlisle took Carlisle's Mercedes. Edward's Vanquish was getting shipped with Emmett's car.  
I kept my eyes on my lap the whole time we drove, not wanting to see anything that I couldn't handle, not long and I would be back in Forks, back to where it all began – and where it would end. At least I could have Jacob in my life, if he would let me.

"We're here" Jasper announced, I looked out the window and saw the glass doors to the Domestic Airport in New Hampshire.  
"Thank you," I mumbled, with a deep breath I said, "I hope I see you again soon" I quickly got out of the car and made my way to the boot, but Jasper was already there with Alice next to him.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, looking at them confused.  
"We're not just going to drop you and then leave, we're seeing you off." Alice said, pulling my hand as she walked inside, "Besides, we need to buy your ticket."  
"I can pay for my own plane ticket, Alice." I mumbled, looking at Jasper for help, but he just shrugged and looked away.  
"I don't doubt that you can, but I want to do it." I sighed and gave up, following her around the airport as she bought the ticket and checked me in.  
"Are you hungry?" She asked as we sat down in the waiting area. I shook my head.  
"Well, here's some money in case you need to eat on the plane." She told me, handing me a 50 dollar bill.  
"Oh, Alice, I can at least pay for my own food."  
"Your plane is in an hour, 6 o'clock," She started, ignoring me, "you'll have a stop in Philadelphia. And then you will have to get another plane from Seattle. Do you want us to wait?" I quickly shook my head, the longer they are here, the harder it will be for me to leave.

"Okay, well... I guess this is goodbye again." I kept my eyes down as she hugged me, not trusting myself if I looked at them.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Bella." I heard Jasper say.  
"You as well, Jasper" I murmured.  
I looked up in time to see them walking away, my smile faded, and was replaced by a watery frown. I took a few deep breaths and took out my I-pod, hoping to distract myself.

The hour passed sluggishly, finally I heard the flight to Seattle being called.

7 and a half hours had passed when I finally landed in Port Angeles, I had just gotten my suitcase and was making my way out the the taxi cabs, when I saw a man in a black suit hold a sign – _Bella Swan._

I stared at it for a few seconds before I smiled, "Alice" I whispered, before announcing that I was the person he was looking for.

The man took my luggage from me and ushered me out the doors to a fancy looking black car – it kind of looked like Carlisle's Mercedes.  
"Miss Cullen didn't tell me where I was supposed to go..." The man explained to me once he'd gotten into the drivers seat – I was in the back seat.  
"Oh," I thought for a second, it was 1:30 in the morning, should I really start knocking on the door at Charlie's house at this hour? I thought for another minute until I answered him, "433 Mill Creek Road, Forks. Please" Surely I can stay one night at the Cullen's old home.

It took an hour to get to the Cullen's Forks home, so I was exhausted by the time we did arrive, and I hadn't even thought of how I would get into the house.

I eventually made it inside – after having to break a part of the back glass wall, Esme would be so angry. I was glad to see there wasn't an alarm, who would be stupid enough to break into a vampire's home?

I didn't bother to venture into the house too far, I curled up on the sheet-covered couch – the only thing in the big room, it'd been pushed into a corner, and pulled the second half of the sheet over for some sort of blanket, falling asleep almost instantly.

I woke up to my phone buzzing in my pocket, the caller I.D said that it was my dad. I stretched, feeling the aches from sleeping on a cramped couch, and put my cell phone back in my pocket, letting it ring out.

I stood at the foot of the staircase that lead up to the Cullen's bedroom's, but decided that it would be healthier for me if I didn't see them completely empty.

I quickly picked up my bags, pausing to look around the room I was in, one last time, and walked out the front door, making sure it was locked.

I was just about to walk off the porch when I realised that I didn't actually have any way to get back to Charlie's house. I groaned loudly and extended the handle on my bag – glad that it had wheels, I sighed again and started my way down the long driveway.

I'd gotten about half way down the long highway when I heard a car horn behind me, the car pulling to a stop next to me.  
"Bella?" Jacob's voice sounded from the drivers side.  
"Oh, Hi Jacob" I mumbled, shocked.

"What are you doing?" he asked, turning the engine off.

"Walking to my dad's house" I said, motioning to the road ahead of me.

I saw him roll his eyes at me, "Get in the car, I'll give you a lift."

I frowned for a few seconds before dumping my suitcase in the back of his pick up truck and getting into the passenger side.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Sure sure" He dismissed, turning the car back on and speeding down the road. "Why did you leave?"  
"Oh," I said, taken aback by his abruptness, "Well, I was looking for someone."

"Who?"

"No-one" I murmured, looking out the window, hoping he'd drop the subject.  
"You scared Charlie" He told me, I nodded.

"I know, but it was important." I muttered, "I'm back now, for good..." I trailed off.

"Good" he ended, I watched the tree's and roads as he sped through the streets, not wasting any time when he came to a stop in front of Charlie's house.

"Thanks for the lift." I said quietly, getting out of the car, before I closed the door, I turned back. "I hope I see you again soon"  
He just nodded, glaring at the street with his nostrils flared, _do I smell like them? _I quickly wondered, slamming the door closed and collecting my bag.

I watched him speed down the street and turned around when I couldn't see or hear his car anymore.  
"Bella!" I heard Charlie exclaim, already in the doorway before I'd even made it to the porch.  
"Hi dad" I said meekly, giving him a small smile, returning his hug when he embraced me. "You have some explaining to do, Isabella." he suddenly growled, snatching my bag from me and ushering me inside.

I mentally rolled my eyes and prepared for what would be a long discussion.

**[Author Note: Before you all curse me into hell, everything will work out, BE PATIENT! :) lol, btw VOTE ON MY POLL! It's a new one! And also REVIEW THIS STORY! Xoxo]**


	12. Talking to the Moon

**Chapter Twelve: Talking To The Moon**

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbours think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have

At night when the stars  
Light on my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too  
Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon.

I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say I've gone mad  
Yeah, I've gone mad.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

"Bella, it's time for school!" I faintly heard Charlie call through my closed bedroom door. I grumbled something unintelligible and pulled the covers over my head, it felt like only 5 minutes had passed before he was knocking on my door again.  
"Bella! You're going to be late for your first day, hurry up!" I sighed and threw the covers off of me.

After my shower, I quickly dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a beige t-shirt over a long sleeve black top. I ended up spending 10 minutes looking for my grey lace up shoes before I realised that I had left them downstairs.  
"Have a good day Bells, I'm so glad you're back" I just smiled, not knowing what to say – I could think of somewhere I would rather be, not back in Forks with the constant reminder that he didn't want me, I quickly shook that thought away, this was the best place for me – if they were _ever _going to relocate to somewhere, I'd like to think that this would be their first choice.

The talk when I'd first gotten back had been long and painful – it mainly consisted of Charlie telling me how disappointed he was that I just took off, no matter how important I thought it was. And how sick with worry both him and Renee were.

I drove slowly to school, knowing the route like the back of my hand, when I pulled into the familiar parking area, I instantly looked around for the silver car. Being disappointed and then angry with myself when I didn't see it.  
"You must be Charlie Swan's mysterious daughter, Isabella" I heard the distinctive voice of Jessica Stanley behind me, turning around – I saw that she looked just like she always had, save for a couple extra pounds framing her face.  
"Bella" I corrected her.  
"I'm Jessica Stanley, do you need help finding your locker?" she asked, she seemed nicer than the Jessica I knew, then again – I thought she was just as sincere before Edward filled me in on her thoughts.  
"That'd be nice, thank you" I told her gratefully, I knew I had to be cautious around her, but my first day at a new school wasn't a time to be making any possible enemies.  
Jessica showed me through the long way to my locker, smiling at everyone as they glanced in our direction, pausing longer when they realised I was the new student, I felt my face flush with the attention. I saw Lauren rush to tell Jessica all the gossip in one breath, before she even noticed I was standing there.  
"Jess! Jess!" she panted as she skidded to a stop in front of us, "there's a family that are transferring here! They arrive tomorrow! I wonder what they'll..." Lauren trailed off, "Oh, hi" she said after a minute.  
"Lauren, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Lauren Mallory" Jessica introduced us, I saw Lauren sizing me up.  
"It's nice to meet you," she said politely, I stared back for a second before regaining my composure and murmuring an acceptable response, ever since I could remember – Lauren Mallory had hated my guts.

_Class, __we __have __a __new __student __today, __this __is __Bella __Swan, __please __make __her __feel __welcome,_ I had to hear this all day, followed by the teacher making me tell everyone a little about myself – to which I kept very basic, I told them I moved from Arizona to live with my dad, but purposefully left out the part about me being in a coma and travelling the world looking for the vampire boyfriend from my dreams.  
I was glad to see that my class schedule was the same as I'd remembered, which meant that I had to endure Biology and Gym before I was allowed to leave for the day. I tried not to care when I saw that other students were sitting at the table that had been claimed as Edward's and mine in my coma, reminding myself that Edward was probably now sharing a Biology desk with some other girl, not giving a thought to the time we'd spent together – I didn't blame him, he _couldn't_ remember, it was all in my mind.  
"Isabella, I thought on your first day of class that you would be paying attention." I briefly heard from the front of the room where Mr Banner was looking pointedly at me, my face instantly flooded with colour.  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled, not bothering to make up some excuse, _what __was __I __supposed __to __say?  
_  
"Swan, Isabella." Coach Clapp's voice rang loudly through the Gymnasium.  
"Ye-Yes Sir" he motioned me forward to stand up the front with him – slowly I moved forward.  
"Class, this is Isabella Swan, she just transferred here – so make her feel welcome." he said in an impatient tone, "Now," he bellowed, "today we're playing tennis, so pair up!"  
"Swan, you don't have your gym clothes today, so you can sit on the bench and just watch" Coach Clapp told me, I breathed a sigh of relief and made my way to the middle bleacher where I had a view of everything.  
"Excuse me, Isabella?" I heard a nasally voice say, sitting down next to me was Angela Weber, I immediately smiled. "Do you mind if I sit down?" looking at her, I could tell that she was sick, her eyes were red and she was sniffling – her skin wasn't it's usual dark colour.  
"Of course," I smiled, "Hello"  
"Hi, sorry, I won't get too close to you" She smiled apologetically, scooting even further away from me. "I'm Angela Weber"  
"Bella" I announced, gesturing to myself.  
"It's nice to meet you, Bella. How are you liking Forks?"  
"It's... different," I told her, smiling sheepishly, "Phoenix is all sunshine and no rain..." I trailed off, shrugging.  
"Have you lived in Forks your whole life?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going - I've always liked Angela.  
"Yes," she sighed, then gave a little smile, "I live with my mother and father, and my little twin brothers - Issac and Joshua. So, what's brought you to Forks?"  
"It's complicated..." I trailed off, "Simple story is, my mum re-married, so I thought I would come live with my dad. They've always wanted to travel and everything like that..." I trailed off again.  
"Oh," Angela murmured, letting the subject drop. After a few moments, she spoke again, "So, see any boys you like?" She asked, looking around the gym at all our classmates.  
I gave a half smile, "No, not really. What about you?" I asked automatically.  
Angela nodded in the direction of an Asian boy I recognised as Ben Cheney, "Just my boyfriend, Ben" boyfriend? I smiled.  
"That's sweet, how long have you two been dating?"  
"One year and two months" She answered, smiling to herself. I just nodded, giving her a smile - not quite knowing what to say.

"How was your first day at school, Bella?" Charlie asked, walking in just as I was putting dinner on the table.  
"Good, how was work?" I asked, absentmindedly swirling my spaghetti around on my plate.  
"Fine, thanks. Meet any nice kids?"  
"Yeah, I met Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Lauren Mallory" I said  
"Good memory Bells," Charlie noted how easily I said the girls names. "the Weber girl is nice, I'm not too sure about the other two" I just shrugged.

"Bella, wake up!" Charlie yelled through the door, I rolled my eyes and called to him that I was already out of bed.  
I took my new black and white striped top out of my closet, along with a pair of my black jeans and black cardigan.  
"I'm leaving Bells, I have to get to the station early!" Charlie called out again.  
"Okay, I'm going to school early as well to figure out my schedule, and to get a better parking spot" I told him, just hoping that I'd be able to get my old parking space back - the one next to Edward's.  
I paused to grab a Granola Bar but changed my mind - deciding to have a fresh cooked breakfast. I pulled on my winter coat and made my way out to my rusty old truck.

"Morning Darl, what can I get for you?" the aged waitress asked me, at the only diner in Forks, _Carver Cafe._  
"Can I just get a Bacon and Egg sandwich to go?" I asked politely.  
"Of course" the waitress who's name tag read _June_ said before wandering off behind the counter.  
After getting my food, I drove the few streets to Forks High School, and quickly pulled into the parking space next to what used to be Edwards.  
I'd only eaten half of my sandwich when the first car pulled into the car park, it was a cherry red convertible - one that I recognized instantly, Rosalie's car pulled in two spaces over to where I was seated in my truck. A second later, Emmett's huge Jeep parked right next to my car, I barely registered when they all got out of their cars, or their reaction to seeing me, or if they'd even seen me at all. I stared blankly at the door of the red jeep until the buzz of the school bell brought me out of my stupor.  
"Bella, aren't you coming?" Jessica said through the window of my car.  
I wound it down just an inch, and spoke shakily, "Uh... Y-Yeah, I left something at home. I have to go get it"

I drove the quiet streets back to Charlie's house quickly, focusing too much on where I was going so my mind wouldn't wander to who I'd just seen at school.

I unlocked Charlie's front door in a daze, unable to keep my thoughts at bay. It had been them, I would know their faces anywhere. My mind was in disarray, _why are they here?_ Alice hadn't told me anything about them coming back to Forks, I thought about all the time we spent together in my coma, and suddenly, my urge to go back to school just to make sure they were still there was overwhelmed by a terrible feeling of doubt - _had they forgotten about me that easily?_ Or did Edward want to prove to himself and his family that I mean nothing to him, I'm sure Emmett would have given him a hard time for 'falling in love with a human' even if it hadn't actually happened in their world.

I felt the crushing weight with the realization of why they must really be here - with my eyes brimming tears that I'd tried so hard not to shed since I'd woken up in Phoenix Hospital, I climbed the stairs to my small bedroom, there's no way I'd be facing any Cullens today.

**[Author Note: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update my stories, I'll try to be more consistent with it from now on. Enjoy and review! xx]**


	13. What Hurts The Most

Chapter Thirteen: What Hurts the Most

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

It took me just over an hour to realise that the Cullens being in Forks was just what I needed. In Alaska, I'd still been overwhelmed by the fact that they really did exist, but now that I'd come to terms with it and the possibility that I could have my family again - complete with Renesmee, I was determined, I know somewhere deep down Edward wants the same things as me. I smiled as I changed my top to a midnight blue one - Edward's favourite.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Swan" my Government teacher, Mr Jefferson said as I entered the room. I mumbled apologies and excuses as I took my seat, keeping my eyes on the floor.  
A few minutes later, I found myself scanning the room, searching for any of the Cullens. I quickly spotted him, sitting by the window furthest away from me, I felt my pulse quicken as I took him in, the sleeves of his shirt rolled to his elbows, showing off his muscular arms, the dark fabric made his skin look paler - more beautiful.  
Edward caught my eye, but he didn't smile like I thought he would, he did nothing, just looked away. I cast my eyes downward, feeling rejected until I reminded myself that this was he'd acted when I first got to Forks High School the first time, in fact, it was nicer than the first time.  
I took a little comfort in knowing that it was only because he wasn't expecting me to be here, but still, I couldn't catch his eye again, he just sat staring at the front of the room.

The day trudged on slowly, I didn't have classes with any of the other Cullens so far, aside from Government with Edward.  
"Bella!" I heard from behind me, I turned around and saw Jessica Stanley racing to catch up to me, before she reached me I already knew what she would say. "Have you seen those new students?" she asked excitedly, matching her pace to mine.  
"Yeah, one of them is in my Government class" I answered, "why?"  
"The boys are all so cute!" She gushed, I knew which one she meant, we'd had this conversation before. I didn't have time to react, because Jessica spotted Lauren Mallory and took off after her, probably so they could gossip about the Cullens together.  
I wasn't looking forward to sitting with Jessica and Lauren in the cafeteria, but as I entered the doors, I saw Angela Weber standing in the lunch line, and felt relief flood through my body.  
I looked around the room after saying a polite greeting to Angela, the Cullens were sitting at a table at the back of the huge room, Alice saw me looking at them and stood up, smiling brightly.  
I watched as she walked over in her graceful dance and stopped in front of me.  
"Hello Bella," she smiled, getting in line behind me.  
"Hi Alice" I greeted her, I saw Angela trying to hide her surprised expression from the corner of my eye.  
"Are you surprised to see us here?" Alice asked excitedly.  
I raised an eyebrow, but answered anyway "Yes, of course I am." I looked around and saw that I was the first in line now, I got a sandwich and a can of lemonade, paid the lady and started to walk off with Angela.  
"Wait for me, Bella" Alice called as she paid for her bottle of water, and caught up to us.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, looking at her bottle and back to the table which already had 'props'  
"I forgot to get a bottle of water," she explained slowly, as if it should be obvious.  
"But…" I shook my head, "nevermind."  
"Come sit with us?" Alice asked as I went to turn away again.  
"I would," I started, "but I already have lunch plans with Angela"  
Angela, probably thinking that she was helping me, cut in, "No, that's okay Bella, you can sit with them, I'll sit with Jess and Lauren" she walked off before I had time to protest, leaving me alone with Alice. This is exactly what I wanted, to spend time with their family again, but after Edward's reaction to me in Government, I wasn't too sure if now was such a good time – maybe he needed space like when I'd first come to Forks in my coma.  
"Excellent!" Alice exclaimed and pulled me by the arm towards their table. My heart beat almost out of my chest as I followed Alice to the table, I took calming deep breaths so that I would be able to smile convincingly when I reached them.  
"Fancy seeing you here," Emmett joked, standing up from his seat to give me another of his bear hugs.  
"You knew I lived in Forks?" I asked, I didn't remember telling anyone besides Alice.  
"Hardly," he scoffed, "Alice told us _after_ we'd moved in and enrolled in the school"  
"Oh" I looked down, so the others weren't here by choice, they just didn't know I was here. Alice pulled out the seat next to her for me to sit down, which in turn, was also next to Edward. I hesitantly sat down, casting a glance at him, he caught my eye and then quickly glanced to Alice and then back to me, smiling in a way that made me blush.  
"It sucks that we don't have any classes together," Alice complained, touching my arm to let me know that she was speaking to me.  
"How do you know?" I asked, "Oh, right" I gave a sheepish smile and a small shrug, Alice tapped her head and grinned at me.  
Not much was said during the hour for lunch, it was a rather awkward silence, and eventually I excused myself early to get to class.  
"Edward will walk with you," Alice piped up, "won't you Edward? You have Biology next as well"  
"Sure" he answered casually, getting up with his tray of untouched food.  
"Okay" I said quietly, casting a look at Alice before standing up and following Edward out of the cafeteria.

The walk to Biology was quiet, eventually I couldn't take the silence anymore and asked him what had bothered me earlier.  
"Why didn't you acknowledge me in class before?"  
"Oh," He mumbled, "I was… I just didn't expect you to be in my class." He said lamely, I supressed an eye roll and let it drop.  
"Are you… annoyed that I'm here?" I asked so quietly that I wasn't sure if it was audible.  
Edward seemed to think for a few seconds before replying, "why would I be annoyed?"  
"Because of what I told you in New Hampshire. Renesmee, my love for you…" I trailed off, looking at my feet as I walked.  
"No," he said finally, "I'm not annoyed, I'm more worried about you"  
"Worried?" I asked incredulously, "about me? Why?"  
"You still love me, and we'll be seeing each other every day now..." he trailed off, eventually continuing, "if loving someone like me isn't bad enough.." he trailed off again, shaking his head.  
"I don't think it's bad," I whispered, "you once told me that I don't see myself clearly, but it's obvious that you don't either, if you think that there's even one thing bad about you..." I stopped what I was saying, shaking my head before adding "You're clearly mistaken."  
"I think you're a little bias," he joked, but smiled at me regardless.  
"Perhaps," I reasoned, "But that doesn't make me wrong"  
"If you say so" he relented, I smiled at him but stayed quiet the rest of the journey to the classroom.

"Ah, Nice and early Miss Swan" Mr Banner said as I entered the room ahead of Edward, "and you brought our new student" he appraised as Edward came into his view.  
"Yes, sir" I answered, walking towards my desk.  
"Edward, it's nice to meet you," I heard Mr Banner say to him behind me, "you can partner with Bella, hers is the only free table"  
_Just like in my coma _I thought as I got out my books and heard Edward sit in the seat beside mine.

"Today class, we will be identifying the cellular activity in the slides I have placed on your desk, you may start." Mr Banner said after everyone had filed into the room.  
"Ladies first," Edward said quietly, gesturing to the slides, I smiled, remembering our first Biology lesson – where he'd actually spoken to me.  
"Thanks" I whispered, taking one of the slides and putting it onto the microscope.  
"Are you glad we're here?" Edward asked as I tried to identify what the cells were.  
"Yes, you have no idea" I looked away from the microscope to smile up at him, "I didn't think I would ever see you again"  
He gave a quiet chuckle, taking the slides from me and fixing a new one, "I always knew I would see you again."  
"How?" I asked quickly, "Did Alice have a vision?"  
"No, but I know her well, and she has taken a great liking to you, so I knew she'd track you down." He smiled at me before writing down the answer on our worksheet, "I didn't know it would be so quick though" he finished.  
"Oh," I whispered, "Were you hoping I'd have moved on when we finally met again?" I asked carefully, trying to hide the hurt in my words.  
"Yes and no" he answered, pausing from the slide he was identifying to look at me, a sad expression on his face that made my eyebrows draw together.  
"Why?"  
"Because Bella, I'm not good for you, for us to be together it would be so selfish of me. You deserve a lot better than I can give you, but…" he trailed off, shaking his head angrily at himself, "I find you intriguing, you're the first human I've ever come across immune to my ability, not to mention that you know me, probably better than anyone else."  
"I know a lot about what you can give me, you can give me everything that anyone else can, you already have" I told him sternly, smiling to soften my words.  
"You have too much faith in me, Bella" He told me, shaking his head again.  
"If you experienced what I have, you would too."  
He stared at the table for a few seconds, seeming to think over what I'd told him, "Will you tell me one day? When you're ready."  
I smiled, nodding almost too quickly, "I'm ready now" Edward just nodded, smiling slightly. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I tried to identify the last slide, I felt like Edward and I were finally making progress, maybe I'd get them back after all.

I walked out of the school building after my Gym class had finished, glad that the day was finally at an end.  
"Bella!" I turned around to the sound of my name, Alice was walking a few metres behind me, with Jasper in tow. "Would you like to come over?" she asked once she'd caught up to me.  
"Oh," I mumbled, "I'm sorry, I can't, I have to cook dinner for Charlie, and he's still a bit angry about me leaving town, so I should go straight home."  
"That's great!" Alice exclaimed, I raised my eye brows at her, waiting for her to continue, "I'll help you cook dinner, tell Charlie that we're studying, I'd love to meet him."  
I shrugged and told her she could come over, after she gave Jasper a quick kiss and told him to tell the others where she was, she followed me to my rusty old truck.  
"Bella" Alice complained, scrunching her nose up at my car.  
"Hey" I warned her, "I happen to love my car"  
"Only for sentimental values I hope, it's nothing to look at, and must be what? 50 years old?" she turned her nose up, but otherwise got into the passenger seat after I'd unlocked her door.  
"And you're not older than that, Alice?" I challenged, "You happen to run fine and you're twice my cars age."  
"I'm immortal, Bella" she said in a way that sounded like she should be talking to a 5 year old, "and I hope that your car is not."  
I rolled my eyes and started the engine, hearing it roar to life as Alice clicked her tongue in disgust.  
"What are you cooking for dinner?" She finally asked, "do you need to go shopping?"  
"Yes, but only to the supermarket, I'll make hamburgers tonight." I told her.

It didn't take long for me to get what I needed for dinner, by 4:30 I was home and starting the beef patties.  
"So," Alice started, "Did you have a nice chat with Edward today?" I saw the small grin on her face, and rolled my eyes, smiling as well.  
"I did actually, how did you know?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.  
"I thought I would pry, and looked ahead to your immediate future." She beamed, "I think Edward is finally coming around to the idea of having a human mate."  
"Please don't get ahead of yourself, Alice." I told her, turning back to the beef patties that were close to burning.  
"Did Edward ever watch you sleep?" She asked suddenly, sitting on the bench next to me.  
"What?" I asked sharply, _how did she know about that?_  
"Just wondering" She smirked and played with the hem of her pleated skirt.  
"Alice" I warned, "tell me"  
"I had a vision that Edward is going to watch you sleep" she murmured, "did he do that when you were dreaming in your coma?"  
"Yes" I whispered, turning around to look at her, "that's how it all started" I smiled, biting my lip so it didn't get too big.

The conversation died down there, Alice would only touch the salad, so she wasn't much help with dinner, but Charlie took to her instantly, happy that I was making friends. My mind was still racing from hearing of Alice's vision when we went upstairs to my room after we'd finished dinner, Alice had politely declined eating, saying that she had dinner waiting for her at home.

"Wow Bella, your closet is so small!" Alice said exasperatedly, "I don't know how you deal with this!"  
"I don't go shopping every weekend, Alice" I mumbled, "I can live with the clothes that I have."  
"Well," she started, rummaging through the clothes hanging up, "That is going to have to change, I'm free this weekend, and we can go shopping then."  
I rolled my eyes, but didn't resist, it would be more time with Alice.  
"I'm so glad you're back in my life" I told her, crossing my legs on my bed and watching her – she was now looking at my shoes, or my _lack_ of shoes as she kept commenting.  
"I'm glad to have you in my life too Bella, you're really going to change all of us," she stopped what she was doing to turn around and smile at me, "you already have."

**[Author Note: I know it's been ages since I've updated, and I know this chapter wasn't all that great, but I'll try and make it worth it. Please review!]**


	14. Distance

**Chapter Fourteen: Distance**

The sun is filling up the room, and I can hear you dreaming.  
Do you feel the way I do? Right now.  
I wish we would jut give up, 'cause the best part is falling.  
Call it anything but love.  
And I will be sure to keep my distance.  
Say I love you when you're not listening.  
And how long can we keep this up?

Please don't stand so close to me; I'm having trouble breathing.  
i'm afraid of what you'll see right now.  
I give you everything I am, all my broken heartbeats, until I know you'll understand.  
And I will make sure to keep my distance.  
Say I love you when you're not listening.  
And how long can we keep this up?

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

The moment Alice left I started freaking out about Edward watching me sleep, she wouldn't tell me when he was going to, just that he was...Eventually at 9:45pm i retired to my room and got ready for bed, carefully taking too much time deciding on the appropriate pyjamas. I finally gave up and just put on a pair of old sweat pants and a t-shirt, Edward had never cared what i wore to bed, so why would he start now? _Because he's not the same Edward_, a small voice in my mind told me. I groaned and climbed into bed, knowing my subconscious was right. I fell asleep quickly, although my dreams didn't offer any peace.

_I was running through the forrest, stumbling more like it, and i was utterly ordinary. Human. I didn't stop until i reached the familiar clearing, it was beautiful as always, lush and bright, but there was something different about it. Something that i had never come across before, there were already people in it, at a closer look i let out a breath of relief as i saw that it was Edward and Renesmee.  
__"Edward! Nessy!" I yelled, running as fast as I could through the tall grass. What happened next will probably haunt me for the rest of my miserable life.  
__"Daddy!" Nessy yelled, after she'd worn off the initial shock of seeing me. Edward was next to her in a microsecond, his teeth slightly bared towards me, the sight of that pulled me up short.  
__"Edward?" I whispered, furrowing my eyebrows.  
__"Who are you?" he asked, picking Renesmee up so she clung to his back, out of my sight.  
__"What do you mean? It's me, Edward... It's Bella" I uncertainly smiled at him, making a move to step forward, but he took a step back in time with me, so we were still equally as far apart as we were before.  
__"I don't know who you are, Bella" he spoke smoothly, calmly. My mind was reeling, sending doubts and confusion through my head.  
__I cleared my throat, trying to speak around the lump that was forming, "Wh...What are you talking about?" before he had time to answer, a woman walked out of the forest line on the other side of the clearing, when she saw me, she froze and then quickly composed herself and was at Edwards side within the next second. Instantly I recognised her, the look at her inhuman beauty made my blood run cold and the colour drain from my face. The vampire standing before me was_ me_._  
"_Who's this?" the vampire version of me asked.  
__"I'm not sure, Love" Edward replied, i flinched but didn't say anything, too shocked to form words.  
__"What's your name?" vampire me asked, her smile was so inhumanly dazzling that it instantly reminded me that this was in fact a dream and broke through my haze.  
"My name is Bella" I told them, my eyes landing on Edward and Nessy so I didn't have to see how beautiful I used to be. They all watched me for a few seconds before Renesmee broke the silence.  
"That's your name too, Mummy" Pain racked through me before I took a deep breath and willed it away, _just a dream_ I told myself. _It's only a dream.  
_"Yes it is, baby" the vampire version of me said, eyeing me curiously. "how peculiar"_  
_"What are you doing all the way out here?" Edward asked.  
"I was looking for someone" I told them, keeping my eyes on the ground. I heard Edward clear his throat quietly.  
"There's no one here besides us" he told me matter-of-factly, and my eyes found the floor again.  
"I know that" I murmured, what I didn't make known was that I had found who I was looking for._

_The moment I decided to ask if Edward or Nessy recognised me, they started fading in and out. "No" I whimpered, "Don't leave yet"_  
_"We need to get back" the vampire version of me said, taking Renesmee into her arms._  
_Without another word, Edward, Nessy and my vampire self faded from the meadow. I looked around, hoping to see a glimpse of them somewhere but all I could see was an empty clearing._

_"Bella" I heard someone whisper, I looked up curiously but couldn't see anyone. "Bella" the person said more forcefully, instantly I recogised the voice. A smile broke out across my face as I called back to her._  
_"Alice!"_  
_"Isabella" She grumbled, I felt the ground shift unevenly under my feet, threatening to make me fall over.  
"Wh-" I was about to question what was going on around me when the voice of my father stopped me short.  
"Sorry Bells" he said, I looked around the meadow, shading my eyes against the sun. _How did Charlie even know about this place? _It was bad enough that Alice knew about our meadow, but at least that was logical.  
I was about to call out to Charlie when I felt a slight vibration at my feet, it quickly escalated to a shaking that didn't stop, I gasped as I felt the familiar tug that meant the dream was ending._

Panting I stay laid down in my bed, my face buried in the covers. "Sorry" I heard Alice mumble next to me. I turned my head to look at her, there she was sitting on the side of my bed already dressed for the day to come.  
"It's fine" I told her, stretching as I sat up, looking around for my towel. As I caught a glimpse of the sky outside, I turned back to glare at Alice "What time is it?"  
"5:22" she told me, with another sheepish grin.  
"Alice!" I groaned, letting my head fall back to my pillow "Why did you wake me up so early?"  
"We need to get you ready" she told me matter-of-factly, "you're trying to make my brother notice you, right?"  
I looked at her, her knowing smile already telling me that she knew the answer, so I silently nodded.  
"Then the 5:22 wake up call is necessary, now have your shower so we can get started." She said, gesturing over to my desk, which was now covered in all kinds of makeup and torture tools. I groaned all the way to the bathroom, grumbling about crazy vampires but instantly calmed down when the warm water hit my body, relaxing my sleepy muscles.

"Okay!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "sit down" she commanded happily.

An hour and a half later, Alice was putting the finishing touches on my make up. "So?" she asked, turning me to face the mirror. I looked at my reflection - or what I _guessed_ was my reflection, the person looking back at me didn't actually look anything _like_ me, she was beautiful.  
"It's perfect, Alice" I told her, smiling at her through the mirror, she beamed and ushered me to stand next to my bed.  
"Okay, put these clothes on and then we can leave" I watched as Alice put a clothes cover on my bed. I unzipped it hesitantly, sighing with relief when I saw it were clothes that I usually wore.

"Alice!" I called, "these Jeans are way too tight!"  
"No they're not, they fit you perfectly." she scoffed, ushering me out of my room.  
"I can barely breathe in them!" I complained, pulling at the top of my pants. "And my top cuts way too low!" I told her, trying to cover myself more with the thin blue material.  
"Stop complaining, Bella. You look amazing, and Edward is going to love it." she said, tapping her temple knowingly. I didn't know what else to say, he _was_ the reason I had let Alice dress me in the first place. "Come on, we're going to be late"  
I rolled my eyes and trudged down the steps to get something for breakfast, "I already have your breakfast waiting in the car, Bella. Come on" Alice urged, I groaned but followed her out the door anyway, grabbing my coat to cover my poor excuse for a shirt on the way.

"You lied to me Alice! He hates it!" I whisper-yelled at Alice as we made our way out the gate at the end of the day, "he didn't even look at me once!"  
"He noticed, don't worry" she tried soothing me and motioned for me to get into her car.  
"he didn't acknowledge it though" I grumbled, and instantly felt childish for doing it.  
"Were you expecting him to? Edward isn't that way" Alice argued, peeling out of the parking spot and into the line of cars waiting to exit. I sighed and rested my head back against the headrest. I didn't realise until we'd pulled onto the highway that Alice was taking me back to her house.  
"Alice, I need to go home" I told her quietly, my mind still playing through the memories of the day just gone. _There's no way I can see him yet.  
"_It'll be worth your while, don't worry" she replied with a mischevious grin, i sighed again and chose to ignore her. _Charlie finishes work at 6pm, that's only 3 hours away, I'm sure he'll come get me._

"It's nice to see you again, Bella" Esme greeted me as I walked through the front door, I mumbled a polite reply, too intrigued by the house to say anything else. It looked exactly as I remembered, baring one piece of furniture that I had come so accustomed to seeing, Edwards black piano that he had performed on so many times was nowhere to be seen.  
"Where's the Piano?" I asked before I thought to stop myself, I saw everyone exchange a glance, except Alice who cracked a grin and answered.  
"It's in Edwards room, where was it in your coma?" I motioned over to the corner of the room where his Piano had once been, now occupied by a small bookshelf.  
"Come on," Alice finally said, pulling me by the arm around the corner to where I knew the kitchen was. "Tour time"  
"Um, I've already seen it Alice" I reminded her, feelings everyones stares in my back.  
"I'm sure not everything is the same" she argued, throwing me a pointed glance, daring me to challenge her. She was right, not everything was the same, the basic layout of the house was everything that I remembered, but where Esme had decorated using antiques and priceless pieces, she now used more modern furniture that you would see in celebrity homes.  
"Esme let Rosalie and myself decorate with her this time, it happens every few decades." Alice's laugh was melodic, ringing through the house long after she had quieted herself. I turned around expecting to see Esme's smiling face but everyone had dispersed, I didn't dwell on the thought that they didn't want to be in my company and followed Alice up to the first landing.

Alice and Jasper's room was the room that had changed the most in the house, where there used to be only Alice's taste in color and materials, the color scheme seemed to now resemble both of them.  
Alice led me out of her and Jasper's room and down to the last door in the hallway, one that i knew belonged to Edward. Instead of opening the door as she had done to everyone else's, she stopped in front of it and waited for a couple of seconds before it opened soundlessly.  
"Edward, I was wondering if you would like to give Bella a tour of your room." she asked politely. I stared at her, too afraid to look at Edward's reaction.  
"Sure," Edward said, opening the door wider and motioning for me to enter. Alice flashed me a big smile and dashed off, too fast for my eyes to see. "It's not much, but..." he trailed off, closing the door with a soft _click.  
_"It's perfect" I told him, looking around the room. It was technically the same room, I could tell with the view from the one glass wall that he has running along the side of his room, and I'd been here enough times to know what it looks like even if everything else in it is different. I tried to ignore the uncomfortable tug I got in my chest when I remembered where things used to be and where they were now or what had replaced them. I also tried to ignore lingering thoughts of what this could mean for us. _Have our lives changed too? _I shook that thought away and focused on what _was_ the same. For example, the huge bed sitting in the middle of his room, it was plush, gold and exactly the one that he had bought me the first time I had slept over. I saw Edward watching me from the corner of my eye and blushed an embarrassing shade of red.  
"Alice suggested I buy one" I just nodded, moving to look at the big bookshelf he had lining one of his walls.  
"What are you listening to" I murmured as I turned up the volume on his stereo. "Debussy" I looked over at him and smiled.  
"I know it's probably not what you're accustomed to..." he trailed off when I shook my head.  
"Clair de lune is great" I told him, trailing my eyes along his millions of books.  
"You know Debussy?" Edward asked, his close proximity making me shiver. I turned around to look at him while I spoke but my words caught in my throat when I saw how close he actually was to me. I knew what he was doing, he'd done this before, he was trying to scare me away. Most humans would be uncomfortable being less than 2 metres away from any vampire but I didn't seem to have that basic instinct. "Do you?" he breathed, his breath fanning across my face, all I could do was nod.  
"You're dazzling me again" I mumbled before I could make sense of my words, when I did, I ducked my head as my cheeks flamed brightly.  
"I'm sorry?" He questioned, "Bella?" he murmured, putting his finger under my chin to make me look at him. I gave a nervous laugh and looked at a spot on his shirt.  
"It's nothing, I didn't mean to say that."  
"I dazzle you?" He continued, ducking down so that we were eye level and raising an perfect eyebrow. I stayed quiet, trying to keep my nerves at bay. Edward took my silence as confirmation and stepped back looking smug.  
I rolled my eyes and moved away from him, walking over to the window and looking across the spectacular view.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice yelled, running into Edward's room I turned around in time to see her skid to a stop and motion for both of us to follow her.  
"Where are we going?" I asked, walking over to where she was waiting impatiently.  
"We're playing Truth or Dare" Alice chirped.  
"Alice," Edward warned, "no"  
"Don't argue with me Edward, I've already seen that I will get my way." Alice said exasperatedly, "now come on, everyone is waiting"  
"Um, Alice" I started, looking uncertainly at Edward who was looking more uncomfortable by the minute. "I think I -"  
"Don't even start Bella, you're not leaving. This is going to work in your favour." I sighed but followed Alice through the doorway, keeping my eyes away from Edward who had stiffened at Alice's comment.

**Author Note: This chapter isn't perfect Guys, I'm sorry. I just really wanted to update, but I'll make it work! :) REMEMBER TO REVIEW**


End file.
